Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles
by Water Sorcerer
Summary: Somehow Apollo gets caught on the Fey problems,and the war for the Master's seat. Apollo will get involved with the Fey in way that Phoenix never had. Remember this is an Apollo and the Fey fic, not Phoenix and Fey.
1. Turnabout Magatama 1

I had this idea on my head for some time, I always liked the fics about Phoenix meeting the Fey again, but they were always centered around Phoenix, so this time I'm go do this fic centered around Apollo, his opinion on the Fey,getting caught on the fight for the Master's seat a maybe a bit about his past. Remember this fic is Apollo meet the Fey, not Phoenix meet the Fey again.

Disclaimer: No…; don't own nothing, wish I could.

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

It was just another day in a courthouse of Los Angeles, in a defendant lobby, a very tired defense attorney was yawning "Sleepy, Apollo?" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh! Mr. Wright, yaaaw, good, yaaaw, morning!" He was so tired!

_I should have refused this case_, _I mean who accept a case in the middle of the night, when trial is on the morning of the next day? Wait, scratch that, on the morning of the same day! But Mr. Wright was so insistent about it…_

"Morning!" He said in a annoying cheerful voice "You don't look so well, you know..." He said as if was nothing serious to look sick just before a trial.

"Yeah, something wrong Polly?" Trucy , who suddenly appeared behind her father, said in the same annoying tune as him.

"Ooooh, I don't know maybe because, I spent the whole night reading a case file that your daddy shoved on me?" The defense attorney said with a clear tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well that's good, so you should be familiar with the important facts of the case." The older man said not noticing or (probably) ignoring the sarcasm on Apollo's voice.

"Yes…" He said in a defeated tone "The defendant is Hugh Fey, he is accused of killing a distant relative, Rita Fey. The cause of the of death was blunt force trauma on the base of her neck which was by a small bronze statue, that bear defendant fingerprints, and was in the crime scene."

"Hmm, Fey…" Trucy said with a pensative look on her face.

"What about Fey, Trucy?" Apollo asked.

"I think I've heard that name before…"

"Hmm…Hey! Aren't they that clan from little village that is two hours from here, what was it's name…Oh! Kurain!"

"Yeah! Now I remember, don't they bring people back from the dead?" The little magician said cheerfully, not realizing how creepy were her words.

"They channel spirits." Phoenix corrected.

"Yeah, that! They call back the spirits of dead people! That so cool!"

"That's not cool, it's creepy and a fairy tale." Said Apollo, looking bit disturbed.

"Fairy tale, huh?" Said Phoenix with a small laugh. " Anyway, have you already met your client?" He asked.

"No… not yet" Remembered Apollo.

Then Phoenix pointed to boy sitting on the couch. Apollo turned see him. Hugh Fey seemed be a boy on his teens, well his profile said he was seventeen, he also had short, straight silver hair that would go a bit down after the forehead that covered it a little, but without touching it, he seemed like a normal teen…if it wasn't for a flashy blue kimono (well it looked like a kimono but Apollo wasn't sure) and a weird sort of amulet on his neck.

Apollo and Trucy approached him.

"Hi, I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law, I gonna defend you today"

Hugh raised his head "Defend me? Are you a lawyer?" He seemed rather eager about it.

"That's it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"REALLY?"

"Huh…yeah". The young attorney said a bit flustered.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!! I CAN'T BELIVE I MET A LAYWEEEEEEEEERRR!!" He jumped out of the couch shouting, Apollo jumped back, the bailiffs who were weren't moving during the whole time almost fell backwards, and Phoenix who already left, probably heard it as well, but Trucy simply stood there smiling.

"Looks like your Chords of Steel found a rival. Hi there, I'm Trucy Wright."

"Wright? Are you related to Phoenix Wright?"

"Yup! I'm his daughter and the guy with the antennas is his apprentice"

"These are no-ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M GOING TO BE DEFENDED BY THE DAUGHTER AND THE APPRENTICE OF THE GREAT MASTER OF LAWERS, MYSTIC NICK?" Hugh interrupted Apollo and started jumping like a kid who just met the Steel Samurai in person.

"His chords are really up to the competition huh?" Said Trucy laughing.

"Why can't I have, at least once, a normal client?"

"But it's more fun this way Polly."

"Fun for you."

"So are the going to use the lawyer special attack during the trial?" The Fey boy asked with a lower voice.

"S-Special attack?"

"You know the one you use your pointer and shouts ERE-"Objection!" Apollo quickly corrected before doing any damage to Trucy's mind.

"The trial a about to start, will the defendant and the defense move to their seats." A bailiff suddenly spoke.

"Okay! I'm ready to roll, let's show them justice!!" Hugh said, looking ready to start a fight.

Apollo sighed "This is not a competition." He said annoyed that someone else used his personal pun.

* * *

The murmurs of crowds of the court were quickly silenced by the judge's gavel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Hugh Fey." The judge announced.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo said.

"Yeah!! Go defense,go Justice!! Apollo!! Apollo!! A-P-O-L-LO,GO APOLLO!!" Hugh cheered from defendant's seat.

"The judge is going to kill me." Apollo said sweating.

"Polly!! Polly!! P-O-L-L-Y,GO POLLY!!" Trucy joined.

"N-Not you too!! The judge and the jury will listen and…"

"But the judge doesn't seem to be noticing" The magician said while pointing the judge, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"The prosecution is ready your Honor.' The prosecutor, Winston Payne, said.

"BOO!! BOO!! The prosecution sucks, Wiston Payne, prepare to feel PAIN!!"

"Mr. Fey, please…" Said Apollo whimpering.

Some time passed, and yet the judge said nothing.

"Something wrong, your Honor?" Asked the young the defense attorney.

"Oh, I was just thinking, it has been a long time since the name Fey have been heard in a courtroom." Responded the judge.

"It really has been long time…" Payne said with a smug look on his face.

"Your opening statement, Mr. Payne "

"The prosecution seeks to prove guilty Hugh Fey, who is accused killing his distant relative Rita Fey."

"Why are you saying distant relative? Can't you say how they were related?" Asked the judge.

"Unfortunately not, your Honor, as you know the Fey clan is quite large, so we didn't have enough time to establish a certain relation, but we are certain that they are related."

"Now that you mention it, I have heard that the Fey are scattered around the world!"

"We're are big family!" Said the male Fey in happy tune totally forgetting his situation.

"Back on topic, the cause of death was a blunt force on the base of the back of her neck. The weapon was bronze statue of a female buddha." Payne showed the statue of a hooded woman, that was covered in blood,in plastic bag.

"The court accepts the statue as evidence." Responded the judge.

"Hey! Show more respect! That's not just some buddha statue! It's the statue of the great Mystic Ami! And to use it as weapon? I could never do such a blasphemous act!" Hugh said angrily.

"Wow, he is really fired up Polly. Guess the statue is really important huh? Trucy said to Apollo.

"Important? Important doesn't even begin to describe it! Mystic Ami is the center of the Fey tradition, the heart of the Kurain channeling technique. She's sacred, she's holy, she's sacroly, she's horced, she's.. she's.."

"Yes, Mr. Fey. We understand the importance of the statue, now please calm down." The judge stopped the angry Fey.

"Now then, Mr. Payne, will you call your first witness?" Asked the judge.

"Of course, the prosecution would like to call the defendant, Hugh Fey to the stand."

"The defendant? Well, does the defense agree?" Asked the judge.

"We see no problem with it." Responded Apollo.

"But, Apollo!" Trucy said worried

"Don't worry Trucy." Reassured Apollo.

"Very well then, will the defendant move to the witness stand?" Said the judge.

There was a silence in the courtroom as Hugh went to the stand.

* * *

Well what do you think? Sorry for the short chapter and for ending so suddenly, the rest of the trial will come in the next chapter which will come probably on next Thursday or Friday but I'm not sure.

What do you think about Hugh? I think he's hard dislike, the reason he so excited is because he heard a lot from lawyers from Maya and Pearl. And I know it's strange for him to be a male Fey but reason,don't worry. Please review!


	2. Turnabout Magatama 2

Updated sooner that I tought! And sorry for the bad english. So here is the next chapter!

* * *

Apollo Justice:The Fey Chronicles

* * *

"Please state your name and occupation for the court record." Said Payne as Hugh stepped on the stand.

"My name is Hugh Fey, I am a disciple of the Kurain channeling technique."

"Excuse me, but aren't only the women of the Fey family that study the Kurain channeling technique?" Asked the judge.

_Now that he mention it_…_I've been wondering that myself, I thought only the women were mediums ._ Thought Apollo.

"Actually I find that strange too, but the Master said that I am a special one , so I'm allowed to study with the girls." The Fey boy responded.

"She was always a strange girl, but her head was in the right place, I will not doubt her judgment"

"Does the judge know the Master of Kurain?" Trucy asked confused.

"Well that's not entirely surprising, I heard that the Master have some strong political connections, and is very influential on the world of law." Said Apollo.

"Well defendant, will you proceed with your testimony?"Asked Payne.

"What should I testify about?" Hugh asked not understanding Payne's words.

"We ask you to testify about your relation to the victim, Rita Fey, we believe can determine something important to the case."

"Will you testify ?" Inquired the judge.

"OKAY!! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!!"

"On a lower voice please."

"sorry..will…this…do?" Hugh said in a hushed voice.

"On your normal voice please." Begged a sweating Apollo. _Ami Fey, if your are listening, I beg you, put some sense in your descendant, for my sake._

"Aunt Rita used to look after me when was young," Hugh began "Even after I became older I would still visit her and help her, with some odd jobs, such as cleaning, we were very close, so close that she would let me in the Family Magatama's room."

"It seems that the two of you were quite close." Mentioned the judge.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's gone."

"You must be quite sad." The judge said, teary eyed.

"Is he?" Said Payne with a smirk.

"Hey! What that suppose to mean? I could never kill her!"

"Huh..I will begin the cross-examination," Said Apollo, hoping that his client won't embarrass him further.

"CROSS-EXAMINATION?"

And how wrong he was.

"What a about cross-examination ?" He asked hoping for a simple answer .

"Isn't the cross-examination that part that the you yell "OBJECTION!" and expose the lies?"

"Yeah."

"But I haven't lied! I swear on Mystic Ami's soul!"

"Then, don't worry okay?" Said the defense attorney trying to comfort his client.

"S-So can I can trust you? They told that you would believe in me, so I can believe in you as well?"

"Yes, I believe in you, so as said I before, don't worry."

"T-Thanks." He seemed to be more calm.

"Then let's begin okay? You said that used look after you after you were young, why?"

"Well I'm an orphan who lives in the Fey Manor, the house were the main family lives, sometimes me and Mystic Pearl would be alone in the house so she would take care of us."

"Mystic Pearl?" Asked Apollo.

"She is a member of a branch family that also lives in the Fey Manor, but I address as mystic, because she is a direct cousin of the Master."

"That little girl was their cousin?" The judge suddenly asked asked." I only met her once when I was visiting her cousin in the prosecution chambers, when she was recovering from an accident, during that frightful Hazakura Temple case, she was such a cute girl, but she must be a beautiful teenager now."

"The judge know this Pearl as well? And this Hazakura Temple case, I heard it somewere…" Said the young lawyer.

"Hazakura…Pearl…those names are strangely familiar…" Mentioned Trucy.

"Anyway continuing with the examination, was cleaning the only thing you helped her?"

"No, I also helped her with mail,the groceries, preparations for Fey clan reunions and helping serving tea when Mr. Indy visited."

"Mr. Indy?"

"A Historian, studing the Fey clan tradition that weekly visited during the last six months, he was specially interested in the Family Magatama."

"This is the second time you mention this Family Magatama, what is so important about?"

Hugh then turned very serious, as if his personality did a complete twist.

"The Family Magatama is a very important jewel, each family has one, I also have one that is my room in the Manor, it is the source of our channeling power. The families have a special room in their houses or temples for it, and only family members of that particular family and very, VERY, close friends are allowed in it."

"So that's why you could in it?"

"Yes, incindentaly I was cleaning it and Aunt Rita was praying to the Magatama, during the day of the murder. The Magatama is also said to have other powers such looking into people hearts and see it secrets and others powers as well."

"Seeing others secrets you say? Hohoho, I wish I could that myself, it would make trials much easier, the jury would sure appreciate it too!" The judge said cheerily.

"Yeah, would't that be useful in a trial?" Said Hugh, back this cheery self.

"Indeed it would, and it other powers I wonder, maybe one that can make you younger?"

"I dunno, but then again it could! It could even give you super powers!"

"Super powers? How about a Super Judge?"

"Cool! Super Judge, the grand hero of Neo Olde Courtroom!!"

"That sound slpendid!

_It is just me or the judge seem more interested in the powers of the Magatama than on the trial?_

_"_Maybe it could even help with my magic!"

"Yeah! Who knows?"

"That certainly would make them even more wondrous!"

"Oh..I also know another power." Payne entered in the coversation.

"What? What?"

"Tell us!"

"Yes, Mr. Payne, I can't stand the mystery anymore!"

"What now?"

"It is very valuable." He responded.

"Yes, Mr. Payne, we already know about it's super powers."

"No, your Honor, I meant valuable in financial matter. It is worth a lot money, doesn't it ?"

"Now that you mention, I remember Aunt Rita saying something about that."

"Now I would like to draw the court's attention to a picture of the crime scene." Said Payne showing the picture. Hugh then instantly turned silent.

"I saw it already in the files of the case, what about it?" Asked Apollo.

"This is the Family Magatama room,so shouldn't be something there?"

"Wha-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE FAMILY MAGATAMA! IT'S GONE!" Hugh screamed.

"C-Calm down " The judge tried to calm him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S VERY POWERFUL! SOMEONE COULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH IT!"

"TAKE OVER THE WORLD?" The judge sounded desperate.

"Polly, this is bad!"

"We must cease this trial at once! The world's safety is in danger! Call the Steel Samurai! The Nickel Samurai! The Pink Princess!"

_They aren't serious are they?_

"Calm down, your Honor, I know someone who know it's location." Replied Payne.

"Well then, Mr. Payne , tell us at once!"

"The defendant."

"Me? W-Why me?"

"Think about it the two of them were in the room at the time of the murder, his fingerprints were on the murder weapon, and the missing jewel.."

"Wait you don't think, that Hugh-"

"Hugh Fey, are you trying to take over the world?"

"I didn't take it! I mean I have my own and also I remember being knocked out before being arrested!"

_Wait now that he metion it..._

"OBJECTION!"

"W-What is it ?" Asked the judge, still a bit scared.

"Your Honor, the report on the case said that before his arrest he was knocked out, how then would he commit the murder and steal the Magatama? And the report said that nothing was found with the defendant!"

"That's a very good point Mr. Justice! Your opinion, Mr. Payne ?"

"Actually, we have someone who can explain all of this."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Mr. Justice , a witness, the prosecution calls Mr. Jonathan Indy to the stand!"

* * *

Sorry for the bad name pun, and when the judge say "their cousin" he means Maya and Mia, and Hugh is getting stranger, isnt't he? Please review!


	3. Turnabout Magatama 3

Apollo Justice :The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! And if I make some errors, please correct me! I will fix it right away!

* * *

After some time, after Hugh returned to his seat, the witness Jonathan Indy, took the stand.

The witness looked like, according to Apollo…

"…an Indiana Jones ripoff with gray beard and mustache, I bet that Jonathan Indy it's not his real name. Too convenient to be real.'

"But Justice is your real name and you are a lawyer!" Trucy pointed out.

"Actually..." Apollo was about to speak but was cut by Payne.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Jonathan Indy, historian , I'm currently studying the Fey clan history and tradition." He responded, another interesting thing that Apollo noticed, is that he was holding a bag and holding it pretty tightly.

"Witness, will testify about were you during the murder what saw?" Asked Payne.

_Why he wasn't mentioned on the report?_ Apollo thought.

"Well it was one of my weekly visits to Rita, I was in the Tea room of Rita Fey's house sitting in couch, which faces the door of the crime scene, the Family Magatama room, the defendant that time was cleaning the Family Magatama room, with some sort of towel, we were talking in the tea room, when she said it was time of prayer, I wasn't paying attention to the door a the time, so I didn't see the blow by I did hear A sound like "THUMP", when I looked back at the door the victim had collapsed on the floor, and the Magatama was gone, I tried to stop him by giving a blow on the neck, which knocked him out, then I notified the police."

"So that what's happened." Said the judge.

"It was quite shocking, the two of them seemed always so close, but I guess the call of money was louder that the call of love." Jonathan added.

"Or call of power to rule the world!" Mentioned the judge.

_He still at that?_ Thought the young attorney."_ But this witness..._

"Trucy, have you noticed when Mr. Indy mentioned that the Magatama was gone-

-the grip on the bag became tighter. Yeah, strange, do you think that-

-that Magatama is in there? Yes, I'm sure. Your Honor I will begin the cross-examination."

"Witness, could you repeat a statement for me?"

"W-Which one?" He asked confused.

"The one that the disappearance of the Magatama."

"When I looked back at the door the victim had collapsed on the floor, and the Magatama was gone." He repeated.

"GOTCHA!"

"W-What?"

"What is it Mr. Justice?"

"Mr. Indy, I noticed something strange, every time you mention the Magatama the grip on your bag tightens, why? Is there something important in there?"

"N-No, nothing at all!!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Indeed, Mr. Indy why are you so nervous?"

"I-I.."

"Why he is so nervous? I think I know why! The defense suggests that Magatama are in there!"

"No!"

"What?"

"It can't be!"

"REALLY?"

"Polly?"

"Bailiff open that bag, let's what's inside there."

"NOOOO!! That is invasion of privacy!" Jonathan tried to stop, but the bailiff opened and revealed…

"THE MAGATAMA!" Yelled Hugh.

"I knew it! Your Honor, the defense accuses Mr. Jonathan Indy of the murder of Rita Fey!"

"What? Mr. Justice while theft is a serious crime, can you support your other accusation?"

"I have this theory your Honor, when Ms. Fey went to the crime scene to pray, Mr. Indy took this opportunity to knock out Hugh who was busy cleaning the room,then he grabbed the statue in the room, with the towel that Hugh was using for cleaning and attacked Ms. Fey.

"Then why he didn't kill then both?" Asked Payne.

"That's simple, if he killed them both, he would become the prime suspect, but instead he pinned the crime on my client. This also explains why Mr. Fey fingerprints are on the statue, after all he was cleaning with a towel, he should have used that instead, so he would leave no fingerprints!"

"That's a good point Mr. Justice, something you wish to say Mr. Indy?"Asked the judge.

"Why you! I knew I should have killed the both! Ah-!"

" Mr. Payne, are you implying-"

"Yeah, it was me! If only I used it powers earlier, the world could have been mine by now!"

_N-no way...was he serious? _Thought Apollo sweating.

"So you truly wanted to take over the world!" The judge said angrily.

"BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FORCES OF JUSTICE!" Shouted Hugh,triumphatly.

"_Hey! That's my pun!"_

"It seems that this trial has come to an end. Did the jury reached a decision?"

A bailiff then went to the room of the jury, while they were waiting for the bailiff the judge mentioned." Today we should be proud, we just saved the world!"

"YEAH!"

"We did it Polly!"

"I-Indeed! I, Winston Payne, saved the world!"

_All of them ...they aren't really thinking that they... _Apollo thought, not believing in what everyone was saying.

The bailiff then came back with the jury's decision and gave it to the judge.

"It is unanimous, this court find the defendant Hugh Fey, Not Guilty!"

"YES! YOU DID IT, MYSTIC POLLY!"

_What? Mystic WHAT? This is bad dream. Yes, everything that just happened is just a bad dream._

* * *

"You did it Polly!" Trucy cheered.

"For defending a Fey for the first time, that was not bad Apollo." Phoenix commented.

"What do you mean for the ti-"

"MYSTIC POLLY! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

"Oh ! P-Please calm down!" Apollo said, while being suffocated by Hugh's hug. (I know, it sounds weird)

"But you saved me and world!"

"Yes, Apollo, you saved the world!" Phoenix said laughing.

_This joke is getting old..._

"Mystic Polly, I don't know how to pay you!"

"First is Apollo Justice, NOT Mystic Polly, second you can just pay me with money, I just need to give the agency's bank account and then-"

"M-Money?"

Phoenix smiled, this was getting amusing, very amusing.

"You mean I have to pay you?"

"Of course, I don't do this business as charity! I mean, I like my job, but I need to pay the rent! Oh, don't tell me..." Apollo shrugged. "Not again..."

"Oh, Mystic Polly, forgive me! I'm sorry!" Hugh then fell on his knees, hugged Apollo's legs, and started crying.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"No, it's okay, I'm used to it."

"Polly! You made him cry!" Trucy scolded.

"It's not my fault!"

Phoenix smile became even bigger, this scene was priceless! And he was recording it! Klavier and Ema were going to love it!

"Wait, I know! The Master!"

"The Master?"

"Yes! I'm sure Mystic Maya can pay you somehow, she was the one that told me to call you! Come with me to Kurain!"

Phoenix face turned to a strange smile at mention of the Master's name.

_She told you to call me in the middle of the night? Anyway, I really need to pay this month's rent so I guess I have see this "Master" _

"Okay. I will go with you to see the Master but first we need to stop at the at agency to get our things." He finally responded.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Hugh said, punching the air.

"Cool! It has been some time since our last trip!"

"Kurain..."

* * *

Sorry, I know the conclusion of the trial was to rushed, It was supposed to be bigger and with more contradictions but it got too confusing. Anyway the next chapter is when the story truly begin,but it might take a while to write, sorry again. Please review!


	4. Morning with a Fey

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Sorry! I know it took while, but this chapter is one of my favorites so far, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And again if I make any grammar mistakes, again please correct me!

* * *

After the trial, _Add crazy, chaotic and embarrassing. _Though Apollo, as they went back to the office the pack things up.

Everything was normal, Trucy magic gadgets were scattered around, Apollo's desk was a mess of files, grape juice smell loomed all over the office and the floor was shaking.

Yes, everything was normal… _Wait, floor shaking? _Apollo, who was cleaning his desk, turned around and saw a silver-haired boy with a blue kimono _Is that thing really a kimono?, _that was jumping like a jackhammer.

"Hugh?"

"I-Is t-this r-really t-the l-legendary W-Wright &-&-& c-co L-Law O-Offices? W-Where t-the g-great M-Master o-of L-Lawyers, M-M-Mystic N-N-N-N-Nick w-worked?" He asked barely containing his excitement, (Apollo wondered if "excitement" was the right word.). He gave up in understanding this whole "Master of Lawyers" and "Mystic Nick and Polly" thing, couldn't it be "Mystic Apollo"?

"Y-Yeah, but now is Wright Anything Agency." _Mystic Apollo Justice…it does have a nice ring."_

"B-But this where Mystic Nick worked with his a-a-as-assi-assi-" It seemed that he just couldn't utter the word. "Assistant." The attorney finished for the boy. "I think so, but I don't know who it was.." He stopped to think for a moment "Thinking about, I heard it was a she, I think it was on a announcement of treasure exhibit eight or nine years ago. But I can't remember what it was about."

Suddenly Hugh screamed/yelled/shouted/shrieked, _Whatever!,_ real loud, in a way that would put Apollo's Chords of Steel to shame.

"Apollo! What I told about doing your Chords of Steel training in the office?" Scolded Phoenix from the other room.

"It wasn't me!" Apollo said, although he was ashamed to admit that Hugh was beating him.

Some time later, the office's phone began to ring "I'll get it." Announced Phoenix.

"This is Wright Anything Agency, if you're looking for entertainment and "Justice", you called the "Wright" place!"

There was a pause.

"Oh, so you're back! How was France?"

Another pause.

"You bought them gifts again? They are going to suspect, you know."

Yet another pause.

"You want to deliver the presents? Could you send them now? Were going on a trip to Kurain an-"

There was a sudden pause.

"What? Are you sure?"

Phoenix face became serious.

"I see. Don't worry, I'll talk to them, then I will call you later then." He turned off the phone, and went to room were the other three were.

"Kids, I was thinking, how about we go tomorrow? I mean it's getting pretty late anyway."

"Sure, but what about Hugh?" Asked Apollo.

"Hmm? Don't you have anywhere to stay Hugh?"

"No, Mystic Nick, I was taken directly from the village to the precinct." Said the young Fey.

"Well, I sure Apollo won't mind letting you stay in his place for the night."

Hugh then turned to Apollo, teary eyed. "Would you mind, Mystic Polly?"

Apollo scratched his head. "Not at all, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"THANK YOU MYSTIC POLLY! YOU ARE TOO KIND!"

_Ack! I can't let him beat me!_

"I'm going to stay here, Apollo could take Trucy home?"

"Sure. Let's go everyone, we stop at Eldoon's, the we go home."

"Okay! Full speed ahead!" Said Trucy cheerfuly as she went to the door.

"Full speed ahead!" Hugh followed. "W-Wait, Eldoon's? Of Eldoon's noodles? The place where Mystic Nick and Mystic Ma-" The door closed.

Phoenix went to the phone, and started typying a number.

"Hi! Me again! So...what you were talking about Kurain?"

* * *

_I never want to watch another Steel Samurai episode again._ Apollo thought as he rolled on his bed. He only had two hours of sleep, because a certain Samurai obsessed Fey boy forced him to watch a four Steel Samurai series marathon, the original Steel Samurai series,the Pink Princess series, the Nickel Samurai series and the recent series, a resurrection project, the Elemental Samurais. In other words, he exchanged a calm night of sleep, for the same amount of knowledge of the four series of a Steel Samurai obsessed fan. Not a good trade, at least for him.

It was his second sleepless night.

The phone began to ring._ What sane person would call at five in the morning? Wait, I know two._

"Apollo...Justice...attorney...at lol...speaking." He responded, a bit dazed.

"Polly! Polly! This is urgent!" Trucy responded from the phone. _Too loud. Is this some sort of revenge?_

"What...is..it...Bruce?"

"TRUCY! And the problem is that Daddy didn't sleep at home!"

"What? Where is Mr. Wright?"

"He left a message saying that he already left for Kurain! Why didn't he wait for us? He's so mean!"

"Trucy, calm down." Said Apollo fully awake now. "Did he mention something else?"

"Yes, he also said for me to wake you and Hugh, and have you take us to train station and buy our tickets to Kurain."

_Sure. Leave everything to sleep deprived and poorly paid attorney._

"Okay, okay, start getting dressed Trucy."

"Oh yeah, Daddy said pack our things for more than one day!"

"Why? Aren't we just going to drop Hugh and get our pay from the Master?"

"Yes, but he said to pack things up anyway! Better to be safe than sorry!"

"And just because he thinks we should pack things up, we should?"

"Of course! Daddy's word is absolute!"

"If Daddy tell you to jump from Eagle Mountain, will you jump?"

"Sure!"

_Your parental bond is strong, I give you that, but your brain power is another story._

"Fine, just give some time, okay?"

"Make it quick! And don't forget to wake Hugh! Bye!" She turned off.

Apollo yawned, not wanting to remember the mountain of tasks that were waiting for him so early in the morning.

"Well, I have to wake sometime, it's better to face hell in the morning...ugh" Apollo groaned, getting up from his bed. "Where did I put my travel trunk?" He looked around his room and saw his trunk just by his bed. "I don't think I packed last night, actually the only thing I remember are Samurais." He opened it and saw everything neatly arranged. "Okay, this is getting weird."

He looked around the room and saw everything in his bedroom clean and tidy.

Suspicious, Apollo spied by his door the rest of his apartment.

Everything was so clean and shiny, Apollo had to cover his eyes. He quietly opened the door started scanning around the his shiny apartment, he was about look over the kitchen counter, when suddenly out of nowhere..."MYSTIC POLLY!"...Hugh appeared.

"H-Hugh what are you doing?"

"Cleaning!"

"Cleaning? You were the one who cleaned my apartment and packed my things?"

"But of course, I was Mystic Nick's direct orders!"

"Mr. Wright? But when did he..." Apollo, then noticed something, Hugh was wearing an apron, which Apollo doesn't remember owning one, over his kimono with the words "Channel the Cook"._ Don't ask Justice, it will keep your sanity intact._

"Were you cooking something?" The young lawyer asked, a bit scared of the answer.

"Yup! Breakfast actually!"

Apollo then went to the stove to see what the medium was cooking.

"Burgers? Where in the world people eat burgers as breakfast?"

"In Kurain Village! It's an eight-year tradition started by our most recent master."

_Well, that explains a lot._

"Well, let's eat, then pick up

Trucy, and go to the station."

"Yes, Mystic Polly!"

Apollo just sighed in defeat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, especially the morning part. By the way I noticed that there is very few Trucy-ness, probably because of Hugh. I will try to give her more space in the next chapters, talking about chapters, the other will once again take while, mainly because of pure evil, AKA school.


	5. Reminiscence, Trials of the Fey

Apollo Justice:The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Finally a new chapter! I worked real hard on this one, and it turned out great. And thanks to demonprosecutor for being my beta reader, you are a GREAT help!

* * *

The train ride to Kurain was less bumpy than Apollo imagined, and quieter too, given that Trucy (with her head on his shoulder) and Hugh (who was laid down on the seat in front of Apollo) were sleeping. He took advantage of this rare silent moment to read some files of Phoenix's old cases that he took from the office, specifically cases that involved the Feys. He knew that the Feys were involved in some courtroom cases in the past, so he thought that Phoenix could be the defense attorney of one of them.

And he was right, Phoenix participated in almost all of them. _Now I understand why he said "the first time defending a Fey" – I wonder if he had other connections to the Fey other than them being his clients._

His question was answered in the very first file:

**State vs. Fey**  
**Date**: September 6th 2016  
**Victim**: Mia Fey

_So the victim was Fey too...wait, Mia Fey?! _That was when it hit him; Mia Fey...Mia Fey, the defense attorney...Mia Fey, Phoenix Wright's mentor...Mia Fey, the woman who made that tyrannical plant so important.

Mia Fey: he had first heard that name at law school, when they gave him an old unsolved case as an assignment. He managed to solve the case – the true culprit was the eyewitness, but he couldn't remember who it was, nor the defendant or the victim. But Mia Fey was a pretty well-known name in the law world – he remembered Kristoph mentioning her once or twice. And the prosecutor, well the prosecutor was…well he didn't know. Before he received the printed file, someone messed with school computer system and mixed up some words, and because of that the prosecutor was listed as Kyler Edward. He knew that it was not the prosecutor's real name, but he never bothered to ask. It was not like he was important or something.

Continuing with the file...

**Defendant**: Maya Fey

_Maya Fey: Hugh did mention that she was the current master...Oh! Now I remember, her name was mentioned in that exhibit: "Treasures of Kurain," if I am not mistaken. That exhibit is pretty hard to __forget__ because of the MasqueDeMask case._

**Defense Attorney**: Phoenix Wright

_No surprises here._

**Prosecutor**: Miles Edgeworth

_Miles Edgeworth...MILES EDGEWORTH?! _That was when it hit him…again. Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor...Miles Edgeworth, the apprentice of the legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma...Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright's rival and the only prosecutor that ever won against him, apart from Klavier Gavin.

_This case sure is full of famous names._

He then continued to read the rest of the file. The case had some interesting twists: a witness was tapping the victim's phone and there was someone else with her in her room, despite her testimony saying there was not. Phoenix Wright was then accused, but the real killer was revealed to be Redd White, head of Bluecorps inc. and a famous "blackmailer".

Bluecorps...Apollo remembered seeing some case files at Gavin & Co., where the defendants where all Bluecorps employees. Kristoph was the defense attorney in all of them.

_I wonder if Redd White had something on Mr. Gavin._

Apollo then proceeded to the next file.

**State vs. Edgeworth.**

He knew pretty much everything about this case; it was a frequent topic at law school. But the case didn't involved the Feys, per se. He picked _this_ file because he looking for a related case, DL-6. It was the first time that the police used a spirit medium, and, well...the spirit's testimony was considered false, because the one that was accused was declared innocent. This destroyed the Kurain Channeling Technique's reputation, and, in shame, the Master at that time – Misty Fey – disappeared. But after the Edgeworth case it was revealed that the testimony wasn't entirely false.

Apollo still had hard time believing that. He meant no offense to Hugh, but he just couldn't believe it. _Spirit Channeling..._ he thought, remembering a conversation he had with Trucy earlier in the station.

_Apollo and Trucy were sitting on a bench on the station while Hugh went to buy tickets to a trip to Kurain._

_Trucy suddenly spoke: "Polly, I was thinking that when we get to Kurain, maybe I..." _

_"You what Trucy?"_

_"Maybe I'll ask for someone to channel Daddy's spirit. You know, Zak Gramarye, of course."_

_"Y-You aren't really thinking..."_

_"Maybe I'll ask to call mommy's spirit too. I wanna ask some things."_

_"Trucy, you aren't __**serious**__ are you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"They can't channel spirits, you know, it's just some legend."_

_"And what about Hugh? Was he lying when said he was a disciple of Kurain?"_

_"Probably not. He does study it, but only the story and the legends, probably because of a tradition or something like that."_

_"But what about the Master? Doesn't she have a lot of political power?"_

_"The Fey clan is large and spread around the world. Some of them may be important political figures or they may be very rich, and since the Master commands all of them, she must have been benefited somehow." _

_"You're so boring. Can't you be little superstitious sometimes?"_

_"Sorry, but I am a man of science."_

_"Coming from the guy who uses a magic bracelet to 'perceive the truth.' "_

_"I-I'm sure there must be a logical explanation for that. It could be some sort of special device. Besides-"_

_"Mystic Polly! Trucy! I got the tickets! Let's go!"_

_"Coming!"_

_"Oh well..."_

While lost in recent memories, Apollo picked the next file.

**State vs. Fey**...again.

The defendant and the defense attorney were the same, but the prosecutor was: _Franziska von Karma...another famous name._

He continued to read the file, when he gasped in disbelief. _They used a angry spirit as a motive? _Apollo was at loss: they were using spirit channeling as an explanation for everything and the theory was accepted! _Has our country's judicial system fallen to this degree?_

Fortunately, Phoenix proved that this spirit channeling theory was false, though the real murderer was the "spirit" in a way. It was because of a entirely different (and much more realistic) reason.

When he thought the case was pretty much over, something caught Apollo's attention. The accomplice, Morgan Fey: the defendant's aunt and a member of a Fey clan branch family.

_Why would she be accomplice in a murder that would cast suspicion on her own niece? Didn't Hugh mention that was the branch family's duty to protect the main family? How strange..._

After dismissing that thought, Apollo picked the next file

**State vs. Iris**

_Strange – she doesn't have a surname? Is she even a Fey?_

Apollo was confused: this was in the folder that Apollo found in the office. The folder had been labeled "Fey Cases", so he thought that the Feys were involved.

_Maybe the victim is a Fey?_

But when he opened the file, he had a surprise. Inside the folder wasn't a file but a drawing instead; two to be exact, which reminded him of Vera. Talking about her, he was supposed to go with her on a hiking trip at Eagle Mountain. It was nothing much really – actually, he wasn't very excited – just a little trip he had planned with Trucy, Ema and Klavier to show Vera a bit of nature and the outside world. Phoenix even said he that made reservations at a "top-class" place for them, though Apollo didn't trust the meaning of "top-class" in Phoenix's dictionary. However, it got postponed due to this sudden trip to Kurain. Vera said she didn't mind waiting a bit more, but Apollo noticed the sadness in her voice when he called to tell her about the trip to Kurain.

But, back to the drawing. He noticed some interesting things about the three people in the first drawing.

One of them was a white-haired man holding a coffee mug, though the striking thing about him was a weird device on his face with some red lights. _What's that thing for, and why am I thinking about jazz?_

There was awoman that Apollo though looked like some sort of wizard – well, she had a staff. She had those kind-looking eyes and warm smile, and Apollo felt calm just looking at her. _Dressed like that, she makes Trucy and Hugh look normal, even with their weird clothes._

Then he looked to the woman in the middle. She was beautiful – and very nice-figured, Apollo had to admit. But then he noticed something. Around her neck was some sort of amulet or charm. It had the same shape of the one around Hugh's neck; the shape of the magatama. _Is she a Fey too? And is the Magatama the symbol of the Fey?_

Apollo then looked on the other drawing. It had more people in it.

In furthermost left was a scruffy looking man, with a goofy smile. _Why, when I look at this guy, do I start to feel sorry for him?_

In the furthermost right was a girl in her teens. Something about her caught Apollo's interest: what she was holding – a whip. _I don't know why, but I am feeling foolish right now._

At her side was a man in pink with cravat around his neck. That man was a bit familiar..._ Oh! Miles Edgeworth! Hmm, he does look bit younger from when I saw him on TV, but it is definitely him._

In the middle was a man he recognized instantly. _That spiky hair – definitely Mr. Wright, of course. _He still had that hair. Apollo knew because he saw it on the rare times Phoenix took his beanie off his head. _He still has his badge on his lapel; he looks so happy..._

By his side were two girls. Both were wearing kimonos and the same Magatama amulet on their necks. _I didn't know that Mr. Wright knew so many Feys._

Apollo recognized the taller one: Maya Fey, the current master. He remembered seeing her picture on the flyer of the treasure exhibit of Kurain years ago. It had a bio on her, but he didn't have the chance to read it.

He didn't know who the smaller girl was, but judging by the amulet, she was a Fey. _At first I thought she was Trucy, but I guess not._

After giving a last look at both drawings, Apollo placed them back in the folder and put it and the other files back in his case. He then rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes.

_Mr. Wright is so lucky, he has such good memories. I guess he always had his friends, and never was...alone. Unlike me – I have always been alone. but I won't be envious. After all, I'm used to being alone. All my life...alone._

* * *

I know it ended a bit angsty, but Apollo always looked the "harsh past" type to me. They will arrive in Kurain in the next chapter so expect Maya and Pearl! Please review!


	6. Kurain

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Sorry it took so long, this chapter was short but very difficult to write, and actually I didn't like how this chapter turned out, it felt like a filler, but anyway here it is, the introduction of Kurain village and Maya and Pearl, and thanks again to demonprosecutor for beta reading this chapter! And thanks for the advice too!

* * *

Apollo must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing he remembered was Hugh pulling his larger "antenna", and Trucy using a violin bow – not that Apollo had any idea from where it came from – to play with his hair

"Would you mind?"

"But Mystic Polly, it has such a good rhythm!"

"Yeah, Polly! How about giving up law and joining the agency as a living instrument?"

"No, I like being a defense attorney, thank you very much."

"Boring..." said Mr. Hat who suddenly appeared.

"How right you are!" Trucy agreed.

"Wow! Where did it come from?" Hugh asked, with shining eyes.

"Me? From a world of hats, puppets and magic."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"And they just keep coming..." the "boring" attorney sighed.

* * *

After some time the train finally stopped at Kurain.

"That's our stop," said Apollo.

He noticed that he, Trucy, and Hugh were the only ones to jump off the train.

_Must be a little village,_ he thought.

"Come on, everyone! I'll show you the way to the Fey Manor!" Hugh said as he ran out of the station.

"Let's go!" Trucy said, following Hugh at the same speed as him.

"W-Wait for me!" said Apollo, trying his best to run while carrying his and Trucy's travel trunks.

* * *

During the first steps in the village, Apollo thought that it was empty because they saw no one on their way to the manor. However, after some time they finally saw some people, all female mediums, of course. At first he thought nothing of them, but he noticed that every time they passed, they would give Hugh a harsh glare, and he would lower his head as if he was ashamed of something.

After the sixth time this happened, the attorney finally decided to ask.

"Hugh, is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing at all," Hugh quickly responded, and quickened his pace.

"Why are these mediums are being so mean to him?" Trucy asked, concerned.

"I don't know Trucy. I don't know..."

"Here we are, the Fey Manor!"

"Finally..." groaned Apollo.

He looked at the manor. It was certainly grand and, like the rest of the houses in the village, it had a Japanese style. The whole manor was elevated, but it was still one-story.

While they made their way to the front door, Trucy whispered to Apollo: "And you were complaining about not getting paid."

"I know, I already said I'm sorry!"

After he opened the door, which lead to a large room (the Meditation Room), Hugh shouted, "Mystic Maya! Mystic Pearl! I'm home!"

"Hugh?" asked a soft, sweet voice. A huge door with a heavy-looking lock opened, revealing a teenage girl.

She was about Trucy's height and was probably around the same age. She was wearing a light pink kimono and was wearing the same "magatama amulet" as Hugh. Her hair was long and light brown color. Her most striking feature, however, was a butterfly-shaped bun on her hair.

_I think I saw that bun somewhere...Wait, is she the same girl from the drawing? _Apollo thought.

"Hugh, you're back!" She ran to him, and gave him a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Did you call Mr. Nick like we told you to? Did he help you? I know he gave up law, but he must have suggested someone?"

"Yes, Mystic Pearl!" _So she's that Pearl he mentioned during the trial? _Apollo thought.

"That attorney helped me!" Hugh said, pointing to the Apollo and Trucy.

"And who might you be?" asked Pearl.

Both waved, Trucy excitedly and Apollo awkwardly.

"I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law."

"Oh, so you are a defense attorney too?"

"Y-Yeah..." Apollo said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He is Mystic Nick's disciple!"

"Really?"

"I'm not his disciple, he's more like my boss."

"And the girl with the magician's garb is his daughter!" He pointed to Trucy, who did a pose.

"Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire!"

"DAUGHTER!? How could he! How could he abandon Mystic Maya like that! And look at her! He was already betraying her! How horrible he is! Oh, gonna slap him like there is no tomorrow! We're probably gonna have to channel him soon!"

"Actually, Mystic Pearl..." he whispered something in her ear.

"Adopted? You should have told me sooner! And she's looking for a new mommy, huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Apollo asked, scared.

"Not at all. Actually things couldn't been better!" she said with a sweet smile.

Suddenly, another voice spoke: "Pearly, who is it? Is it Hugh?"

Another woman came from the room Pearl had been. Apollo turned his head to see who it was.

His first impression was that the woman came directly from one those animes Trucy watched. She was wearing a long purple robe with Japanese characters all over it. The robe was long but it didn't cover her feet. Underneath it was a fuchsia piece of clothing that Apollo couldn't quite identify. Her hair was black and long with a small bun on the top. Two pony tails of it went down over each of her shoulders with a small sphere on each side, the rest hanging loose. What he found most interesting however was that instead of wearing the "magatama amulet" like other Feys, she was wearing around her neck a red amulet with some yellow symbols on it – one of them being the magatama symbol. She had this aura of wisdom and experience over her, much like Phoenix actually, but she also had a smile that made Apollo's heart soften.

"Mystic Maya!"

* * *

Cliché ending, I know, but I want to formally introduce Maya in the next chapter, which I'm planning to post in the Sunday of the next week but I might post sooner. Anyway please review!


	7. The Master

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

I can't believe that I actually managed to post the chapter on the day I promised to!

To my anonymous reviewer (tell who you are please!): Mystic Nick will still take some to appear, sorry.

demonprosecutor: Thanks for beta reading my story again! You send me a PM right? I'm a bit worried because, I still haven't received it! I know it takes some time to reach it, but I waited some time and it still haven't appeared, just thought I should, no worries.

So, here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Mystic Maya!" Hugh said, excited.

"Oh, Hugh you're back! I was so worried! But I knew Nick would help you!"

Apollo was a bit surprised by the woman's reaction. For someone with such aura of maturity, she sure acted...childish.

"So, who did he appoint to help you?" she asked. Hugh pointed to Apollo and Trucy.

She approached and as she came closer, the young lawyer started to feel awkward. Finally, she stood in front of him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So, you're the one who got Hugh off the hook, huh?"

Apollo nodded nervously.

"Well then, thank you very much! I'm Maya Fey, the current Master of the Fey clan. The girl over there is my cousin, Pearl Fey." She pointed to Pearl, who waved. "And I believe you have already met our relative, Hugh Fey."

"Relative? How are you related?" Trucy asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. All I know is that he's a Fey, so I'm sure we are related, but I don't how. It's a common problem in the Fey clan."

"Oh, I see..."

"By the way, I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law," Apollo responded nervously, still deciding if he should bow or not.

"Ah! You must be Nick's apprentice!"

_Where does everyone get that idea?_

"No, he's my boss."

"And I'm Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire, and Phoenix Wright's daughter!" Trucy said, jumping and waving.

"Wait, daugh-"

"Adopted!" Apollo quickly added, fearing another angry reaction.

''Oh, I see, that explains things. By the way, I'm bit surprised that Nick asked you to defend Hugh. Not that you're a bad attorney or anything – you did help him – it's just that I thought he would call that friend of his. Kristoph Gavin, I believe was his name."

"Oh, didn't he tell you?''

''Tell me what?''

''About him and Mr. Gavin? You know each other, right? So he must have told you and-''

''Told us? Nick? Ha! He hasn't spoken to us in seven years! After he lost his badge, we tried to call so many times, but he only picked once, one month after the trial. He told us that we shouldn't speak with a lowlife evidence forger like him. Of course, we didn't believe that he forged evidence but he-''

''Wait, Mr. Wright isn't here?'' Apollo asked, surprised.

''Nick? Of course not! I haven't seen a trace of that porcupine hair in seven years!''

_Wait, then what-_

''But, what happened between Mr. Nick and this Mr. Gavin?'' Pearl suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well you see..." Apollo then began tell about everything that happened to Phoenix and Kristoph, Klavier, the Gramaryes, the entire time.

"Wait, what …WHAT? Nick lost his badge because of that guy?''

''How he could such horrible thing to Mr. Nick?! Because of him Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya were separated for seven years! When I see him I...I'll..."

''Mystic Nick suffered so much, because that guy had some...some...petty reason to be angry. How can he be so mean?''

''Yeah! He's so mean! He used me to frame Daddy!" Trucy joined the three angry Feys.

''Yeah!''

"Yeah!''

''Yeah!''

"Trucy, don't join them!"

''Ooooh, if he thinks he is going to get away with that, he is so dead! Pearly, get the channeling chamber's sacred objects! Hugh, go to the Greater Magatama room and get the Magatamas! We're gonna gang up on him in an empty, dark alley and cast on him our best curse!'' Maya said angrily, punching the air.

_Gang up on him on a dark alley? Do they know Wocky or something?_

"W-Wait! He's already in jail!" Apollo said, trying to calm Maya.

"Drats, lucky him...Wait, this forger ''Drew Misham'', who made the fake diary page, is actually called Vera Misham? Then, that girl who called last night...''

Suddenly a bell began to ring.

''That's the front door bell! It must be a channelling client – I'll get it!'' Hugh said as he ran to the door and opened it.

Apollo turned to see who it was, but he couldn't see because Hugh was in the way.

''Hi there! Can I help you?'' Hugh greeted in a happy tune.

''Um...H-Hi, I c-came here for a channelling," The person said in a shy voice.

_Wait a second, I know that voice..._

''I was expecting that. Could you please tell me your name?'' asked Hugh, as he picked a memo pad from a small table next to the door.

''Vera Misham.''

''Hmm, Vera Misham...'' said the male medium as he flipped the pages of the memo pad. ''Here! Vera Misham! You are requesting the channelling of Drew Misham, right?''

''Y-Yes.''

''You're right on time! But could you wait a little bit? We're having some visitors.''

''Um...sure...''

''Vera?''

Vera looked behind Hugh to see who called her. ''Mr. Justice?''

''Vera! You're here for channelling?'' Trucy asked.

''Y-Yes, I wanted to talk to father.''

''Vera, you really don't...'' Apollo stopped at mid-sentence, remembering that the Fey trio still was in the room.

Maya then made her way to Vera, stomping her feet, with angry face.

_Oh no! She must have realized that she is the same Vera Misham from the story, and now she's mad!_

She finally stood in front of Vera, the latter had a confused look her face, Maya began to draw breath, like she was about to scream and...

_No, Ms. Fey! She is just a victim of all that happened!_

''Vera Misham...Welcome to Kurain Village! We are pleased to welcome you! I'm Maya Fey, Master of Kurain and the one who is going to do the channelling! I'm so glad to meet you!'' She said while shaking Vera's hands in an excited way.

_Phew, no harm._

''T-Thank you,'' Vera responded, a bit scared.

''Well, your channelling will still take some to begin, we are still preparing the Channelling Chamber, would mind waiting a bit?''

''Okay...''

''Okey-dokey, then! Pearly, let's go back to preparing the chamber. Hugh, since you're here you help too.'' Both nodded, and made their way to the chamber.

''Wait, Ms. Fey! We still need, huh, the, huh, p-p-payment..."

"Payment? For what?"

''For...defending Hugh.''

''Oh, that!'' She gave Hugh a quick glance and turned back to Apollo. ''Well, you just have to wait little bit,'' she said, winking.

''Yeah, you won't have a problem with that, will you? I mean, you're even prepared to stay for more than one night,'' she said, looking to his and Trucy's trunks.

_Great...thanks, Mr. Wright._

''But, Ms. Fey!'' But Maya and the other Feys had already gone back to the Channelling Chamber, leaving Apollo, Trucy and Vera alone in the room.

''Now what do we do?''

''I know! Let's explore the manor!''

''I don't know, Trucy.''

''Stop being such an old geezer, Polly! Hmm, look! There is something written in this piece of cloth but it's all in Japanese…''

''There is a phrase in English,'' Vera noticed. ''It says ''212 ways to save money''.''

''They sure are prevented...''

''Let's go to the garden!''

''Trucy...''

After reaching the Winding Way, Trucy began to walk around, excited.

''What a beautiful little garden! Hey, it's that an incinerator?''

''Trucy, be careful!'' Apollo scolded, worried. Vera, on the other hand, was staring at something.

''That urn…I seen it somewhere...and those pink stains are...''

''Oh, look! Look!'' Trucy began to run around with Apollo chasing her.

''Trucy! Watch out!''

The chase continued, until...

CRASH!

''What was- ah, Trucy! Look what you have done! You broke that urn!"

"What? I wasn't me! It was you who broke the urn!"

"Trucy, don't try pin it on me! It clearly you!"

"What? Show me proof!"

"Proof? Huh...You...You...You're lying! I can tell by way you're using your fingers to fiddle with your bag!"

"Huh? But...But...But you are bluffing! You're scratching the back of your neck!"

"What?! No, you're lying!"

"You're lying!"

"You're lying!"

"You're lying!"

"You're lyin-"

"Ah!"

"W-What, Vera?"

"I've seen that urn before! It was at that treasure exhibit I've heard about!"

"Oh my god, you're right! That urn was stolen by MaskDeMasque! Trucy, you broke a priceless treasure!"

"No! It was you who broke the treasure!"

"No it was-"

"E-Excuse me, but shouldn't we try to fix?"

"Ah! Right! Right! Look, there's some glue, under that table!"

"Why there is glue there?"

"Doesn't matter! Uh...what was written?''

''I-I think it was "Ami"."

"Right! Now I think this piece goes with that..."

* * *

Sorry, but that urn was begging me to broke it. And also Vera will play a significant role in the next chapter, which will come again on next Sunday. Please review!


	8. Reminiscence, Justice and Fey

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Sorry I posted later that usual, I have been busy,anyway, here is the next chapter, it's my longest yet!

* * *

"Hmm...How strange..."

"Huh? What's strange, Hugh?"

"Don't you think there's something strange with the urn, Mystic Polly?"

"Nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G S-T-R-A-N-G-E A-T A-L-L!" Apollo responded, using his Chords of Steel at full power.

"Really? What about you, Trucy?"

"M-Me? W-Well, if want an expert magician's advice, I'd say this urn is perfectly magical!"

"Magical? I know this urn is special, but is it really magical?" Hugh asked in amusement.

"O-Of course! I can tell it was made with a special magic!"

_Well, she's right about that. We really used some magic to fix it. I never knew that Vera could craft so fast._

"A-Anyway, Hugh isn't there is something you should be doing instead of staring at the urn?"

"Now that you mention it, it's trash burning time. Gotta go to the kitchen to pick up the trash bag."

"Oh, Hugh, could you burn this too?" Apollo handed over Hugh a small paper bag.

"This? Okay, no problem at all, Mystic Polly!"

"Polly, that's concealing evidence! Isn't that what we used-"

"Shut up! Do you want them to cast a curse on you?"

"Now that you mention it...burn it, Hugh!"

"You heard her! Burn it!"

"Umm...Sure..."

* * *

Night had fallen on the Fey manor, Vera's channelling had long been over, which ended tears, though she said she managed to take a huge load off her shoulders. Apollo has finally been paid for his defence – not quite as he expected, but at least it was something. The three decided to stay the night in the village since the next train only came on the next day.

A young, antenna-haired lawyer was sitting alone in the Winding Way, looking at his payment: a red magatama. Rita's magatama in fact – Hugh said was her gift for Apollo for finding her killer.

_Rita's gift...yeah right..._

"-Sigh-…at least it's something." He stood up, deciding to wander around. He was not tired, and he was already used to sleepless nights.

He wandered aimlessly around the Manor, with only a flashlight as a companion. He only stopped when noticed he was in a darker-than-normal corridor.

"Where am I?" He waved his flashlight around to see where he was. He noticed a piece of cloth on the wall. Turning his flashlight to see it better, he saw that there was two lines written on it, one above other. The upper was in Japanese, the one under it was in English.

"Hmm...It says "Hall of Masters"."

Apollo turned his flashlight to the left and saw a series of scrolls hung on the wall. "Let's see...Ami Fey, Alma Fey, Vesna Fey..."

He continued to look at the rest of the scrolls. "Lausa Fey, Anima Fey, Misty Fey...the next one is probably Ms. Fey...huh? Mia Fey? Why her name is here?"

"Something wrong with my sister, Apollo?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! A ghost! Huh...Ms. Fey? What are you're doing here?"

"Well, this is MY manor. Besides, I heard someone walking around. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, you see, I was wondering, why Mia Fey's image is here? She never was the Master, was she?"

"Yes, you are correct; my sister never was the Master, but..."

"But?"

"But she had everything needed to be Master. Spiritual power, wisdom, personality and so on. She was a kind, beautiful woman; she would have made a great Master. But in the end..."

"She chose law over being the Master?"

"Indeed. She said she wanted to know what happened to our mother." Apollo knew that she was talking about the disappearance of Misty Fey, but thought that was rude to pry.

"That's why she's here?"

"You could say that – but if it wasn't for her, things wouldn't be like they are now. That's why she is such an important member."

_What does she mean that things wouldn't be like they are now?_

"It seems that she was an amazing person."

"Yes, she was."

"It would be kind of nice to meet her. You know, get some advice in law and all."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird, with her being dead and all."

"Hello. You must be Apollo, correct?"

"What are you talking about...Ms...Fey...?" Apollo eyes widened. Maya had somehow changed places with someone much more...cursive. "W-W-W-Who are you, and where is Ms. Fey?!"

"Oh, I'm haven't introduced myself, I'm Mia Fey. About Maya: she's channelling me right now, so I'm afraid she is out of reach."

"B-But, but, but, Mia Fey is dead!" he said nervously as he backed way from Mia.

"Yes, I am dead, but I said before, I'm being channelled by my sister," she said as she came closer to the scared attorney.

"B-B-B-B-But that's impossible! Channelling is impossible..." Apollo tripped on his feet and fell on his back.

Mia went down to reach him, but Apollo tried to protect himself by covering his face with his arm.

Mia gave Apollo a concerned look. He truly was scared. "Don't worry; I'm not an evil spirit or anything." She gave him a hand and helped him stand up.

"Let's begin this again. I'm Mia Fey, when I was alive I used to be a defence attorney." She shook his hand.

"I-I-I-I'm A-A-Apollo J-Justice, and I'm still alive! And I'm a defence attorney too," said the attorney awkwardly, returning the hand-shake.

"A defence attorney too. Interesting – you're working for Phoenix, aren't you?"

"H-How did you know? W-Wait, you don't think I'm his apprentice?" Apollo asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. If I'm not mistaken, you studied under another defence attorney, right?"

Suddenly Apollo hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! You're first one who said that to me!" he said in tears.

"Calm down, calm down." She said in soothing voice trying to calm him. "It looks like people like to pick on you, making fun and such don't they?" she said patting his head.

"Yes! Yes! You're the only one who understands me!"

She laughed a bit. "You wanted to talk to me right? Let's sit down there." She pointed to a small garden at the end of the corridor, and they both walked outside.

"O-Okay..." They both sat down to began their talk.

* * *

"So Phoenix was your first client?"

"Yeah – not the most helpful one, though."

"Yes, indeed. I defended him too, and he really wasn't much of a help."

"Really?"

* * *

"I see, so you're an expert on reading body language?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

* * *

"When I found out that Mr. Gavin could be the killer, I felt so...helpless."

"The possibility of your own mentor being a murder. You must have felt betrayed."

"Betrayed...yes, that was the word."

* * *

"You punched him?"

"Yeah! I still don't believe it, but I was so angry! I mean, he forged evidence!"

"I need to have a long talk with Phoenix."

* * *

"They threw all 3 cases on you?"

"Yes, and the only thing I was getting was a bowl of salty noodles."

"You poor thing."

* * *

"You took the son of a mafia boss as your second client? What a bold move!"

"Well, I was desperate!"

* * *

"So Ema is a detective now."

"You know her?"

"Her sister, actually."

* * *

"Rock-god prosecutor? That's a new one."

"That guy make me feel...so...un-cool."

"You look cool to me."

"THANKS!"

* * *

"She seems like a nice lady to me."

"That's because you haven't seen her broom."

* * *

"He was stealing...panties?"

"Unbelievable, I know."

"And you presented them in court?"

"Please, don't make me remember."

* * *

"There was a bullet in his heart?!"

"Almost. But still, it was a miracle that he survived."

* * *

"So, she was marrying him for money."

"Yeah, and she knew he was going to die. Horrible isn't it?"

"Indeed, she was just like _her_ – though she had some different objectives."

"Her?"

"Don't worry, it's no one important."

* * *

"You didn't enjoy the show?"

"Not at all."

"But what about Lamiroir?"

"Ah, now that's music."

* * *

"But wasn't he blind?"

''Yeah, but all of the evidence pointed to him, so..."

* * *

"You see, she was blind, not him!"

"That explains some things, but that raises another question."

"How did she manage to witness the murder, right?"

"Yes, how that was explained in court?"

* * *

"He was an Interpol agent?"

"I was pretty surprised too."

* * *

"How impressive! You managed to explain the whole illusion! What amazing deduction."

"Aww, it was nothing."

* * *

"So, the detective used Machi to obtain the cocoon."

"Pretty low move, if you ask me."

"And he was planning to bribe the Chief Justice too – indeed, that was low."

* * *

"The Jurist System? I must admit, I gotta hand it to Phoenix."

"Mr. Wright must have some strong connections, I think."

* * *

"You seem to have bad luck with clients."

"Vera wasn't much cooperative at start, but after I found out about her past … it was reasonable, the way she acted."

* * *

"This journalist seems like a strange individual."

"I don't think strange is the right word."

* * *

"Poison in a coffee mug..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, just reminiscing … but the poison was in the stamp, right? What an unusual weapon."

"Sure, the stamp caused some problems, but you still haven't heard about the envelopes."

* * *

"She collapsed?!"

"Yes, there was poison in her nails."

"Noticing her nail-biting habit, and then putting poison on the nail polish. How wickedly clever."

* * *

"So Zak dumped Gavin for Phoenix?"

"Yes – just because Mr. Wright managed to beat him in poker, apparently."

"Well, Phoenix was always good at poker."

* * *

"How many times did I tell Phoenix to examine evidence before presenting it?"

"No offense to him, but that was a pretty dumb move."

"It was, really."

* * *

"Gathering evidence for seven years. Phoenix, I'm proud."

"Mr. Wright must have worked very hard for this."

* * *

"Mr. Gavin went insane that time. It was...I don't even have the words."

"He probably felt humiliated by him. I saw something similar, thought in whole different league."

* * *

"I was so relieved when Vera woke up! It was a miracle."

"Miracle...that's a way of putting it, I suppose.

* * *

"I suppose that's the path our legal system will take now."

"Do you think it's for better, Ms. Fey?"

"Only time will tell."

* * *

"And that's how you endend up here."

"And I only got this magatama as payment."

"You're very lucky you know. That's a helpful item.

"So it really does have powers?"

"Yes, but it's still not charged yet."

"Can you "charge" it for me?"

"I could, but because I'm being channelled I can't send enough power. Why don't you ask someone else?"

"I think I'm gonna ask Hugh later."

"Yes, do that, and make it work together with your bracelet."

"My bracelet?"

"Yes. With those two items together, their powers combined, you will have the ultimate weapon for finding the truth."

"The truth...O-Okay, thanks."

"See you around then. Good luck with your career."

"Huh?"

Apollo at looked at Mia, but saw Maya, who had returned to this world.

"So did you enjoy talking to my sis?"

"It was a very interesting conversation..."

"So you believe in us now?"

"Believe in you?"

"Yes, in our channelling power. I noticed that you didn't believe in us."

"S-Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Don't worry."

"Still..."

"I told you not to worry! Anyway, what did you and my sis tal-"

"Help! Help!" A scream suddenly filled the little garden. Both turned around to see who it was.

"Vera! What happened?!"

"Ms. Misham, is everything alright?!"

"In front...of the Manor...murder...man...dead...Pearl..." she said, panting. Suddenly, she fell from exhaustion, but Apollo quickly picked her up in his arms.

"Vera!"

"She fainted, probably from shock and exhaustion. Apollo, stay here and look after her. I'll go outside to see what happened."

"Okay, Ms. Fey. Be careful!"

What does she mean that things wouldn't be like they are now?

* * *

Get ready! The case begins next chapter! I will try my best to update it by sunday, but I can't make promises. By the way, if you are about psyche-locks, let's just say you should pay attention to Mia's words.


	9. Turnabout Family Feud 1

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

I don't know what happened to me, seriously, I don't why I wrote this chapter so fast! I started to write, the suddenly, "Whoa...Inspiration!", and personally, this chapter is great! Seriously, I consider this my best chapter so far! I enjoyed writting a lot, so I hope you enjoy reading! By the way the events of my fanfic happens just after Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Turnabout Magatama, Hugh's trial, happens 5 days after Vera's trial, in other words on October 15. There's a good reason for to be so early thought.

* * *

**Date: October 17. Time: 9:00 am. Place: Detention Center. Doing what: Waiting for his client.**

Apollo looked at the ceiling, tired. Normally he would be excited in this kind of situation – after all, he would get to do what he was best at – but he couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling from this case. Things just weren't...right. He glanced at the sad-looking magician and the worried looking medium that were at his side and sighed. Things just weren't _right_.

The events of last evening just couldn't stop playing thorough his mind.

* * *

At 2:00 am, Vera came in the inner garden that Ms. Fey and I were talking in. She started screaming for help, but fainted shortly after stopping to catch breath. Ms. Fey went outside to see what happened, leaving Vera in my care.

After managing to calm Vera down, who woke up distressed, I let her rest and went outside with Trucy and Hugh. They had both woken because of the commotion and had come out to see what was happening.

What happened? A murder, of course. Ugh...why do all my cases have to be murders?

The victim? I don't know much, only that he was at Kurain for a channelling – one day before, I would have thought the guy was crazy, but after meeting Mia, I guess he was...okay. I also didn't get see the body, because when I got to the crime scene, it was already full of onlookers. For a seemingly empty village, a lot of those mediums appeared at the crime scene.

Talking about _it_, it was in front in of the Manor. If you want to get technical about it, it was right in front of the most sacred, holy mineral of the world, the most important stone, the mystical rock of-

_"Don't break into my monologue, Hugh!"_

_"Sorry, Mystic Polly..."_

Where was I, before I was rudely interrupted by a silver-haired, fanatical, occult freak? _"Hey!" _Oh yeah, the crime scene. It was in front of the Kurain Boulder. The suspect was found knocked out with her back against the boulder.

Which lead us to another point: the defendant. Who is it? Pearl Fey, a sixteen-year old prodigy of channelling. By Ms. Fey's request, I accepted the case. And also because there's no way she's guilty, she's totally innocent, a person like her-

_"Hugh! No cutting the defense attorney's inner monologue!"_

_"But she's innocent!"_

I still don't know all the charges, evidence, witnesses ageist her because a certain science-obsessed detective was too busy eating Snackoos and complaining about why murders can't be nearer to her house or why they can't happen in the afternoon to tell me everything related to case. I'm guessing that Vera is going to be a witness, since she found the body. I just hope the prosecution don't push her too much. Yeah! Because prosecutors are slimy jerks, who use dirty tricks to win, but defence attorneys like me, Mystic Polly, will fight with justice-

_"Cut. It. Out."_

_"I'm not afraid to speak what's on my mind!"_

_"It's MY mind!"_

Talking about prosecutors, I've heard they called a prosecutor from overseas to deal specially with this case. Apparently this prosecutor has already dealt with some Fey cases, and since this is the second murder case involving a Fey in less than a week, they want wrap it up quickly. That's why they called this special prosecutor, but why am I calling this prosecutor, "prosecutor"? Don't prosecutors have names? So why am I calling this prosecutor-

_"Because I don't know the prosecutor's name!"_

_"Oh."_

To summarize things, before I get rudely interrupted AGAIN, _"Rudely? Hey! I'll have you know, Mystic Maya taught me some good manners!" _I'm defending Pearl Fey, for the murder of a man visiting Kurain Village. I still don't know who is going to prosecute her, _**BUT**_, I, Mystic Apollo Justice will emerge victorious!!

_"Hugh!"_

_'Sorry!"_

_"Thanks for the support."_

_"Huh?!...Okay...It was nothing..."_

* * *

After some time, Pearl finally came.

"Mystic Pearl! Are you all right? Are you okay?" Hugh asked, worried.

"Oh...Hugh..." She greeted weakly.

"Don't worry, Mystic Polly will get you out and-"

"Hugh, please." Apollo, cut him_. Revenge! Oh, it tastes so sweet! Who cutting whose monologue now?_

"Ok, Mystic Polly..."

"But Hugh's right, Ms. Fey! Polly will get you out of here!"

"Trucy, please call me Pearl. -Sigh-"

"What wrong, Ms. F- I mean Pearl?"

"Mr. Justice is going defend me, right?"

"Yeah! But, don't worry: he doesn't look like it, but he is actually a good defence attorney!"

"Doesn't look like it? And what you mean by reasonably good?"

"He _is_ going to defend me. Oh...that's too bad."

"Something wrong with me defending you, Pearl?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that, I trust you completely with my defence, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"If only Mr. Nick still had his badge, and Mystic Maya still would be his assistant! Oh... just to imagine the two of them at the defence's bench together, standing side by side, questioning witness together, finishing each other explanations, working their logic together, yelling "Objection" at the same time, pointing with one hand and holding hands with the other...ahhh, just to imagine that..."

__

Well, forgive me for not providing enough romantic entertainment in my defence. Perhaps you like for me to include romantic comedy in my defence offer?

"To be defended by Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya, together in the defence, it is my biggest dream..."

__

Do you dream about being accused of murder?

"Anyway, Pearl, I would like ask you some things about the case, if you don't mind."

"O-Okay."

"Pearl, did you know something about the victim? His name, for starters?"

"N-No, I didn't know him. Actually, I'd never seen him until the murder."

"Ah, so you never knew victim, that's useful information. It's good for your defence and...wait...until the murder? You met him them?"

"Y-Yes, I met him at the crime scene and...and..."

"You met at the scene? Pearl, that begs the question, what you were doing in the crime scene at that time?"

"I...I...I..." As she shuttered, suddenly, out of nowhere... _**chains and and two locks appeared.**_

"W-W-Whaaaaaat?" Apollo screamed.

"Mr. Justice?"

"Polly, what's wrong?"

"Mystic Polly, is something wrong?"

__

What are those chains? The magatama that Hugh charged for me earlier; it's shining even more that usual. My bracelet is reacting too. Now what I am going to do...

Apollo then realized something. He looked to his right; there was the girl with the same perceiving abilities as him. He looked to his left; there was the boy who charged the magatama.

He stood up and pointed to the corner of the room: "Hugh! Trucy! Private meeting, there, NOW!"

Trucy and Hugh exchanged looks.

"Umm...Okay..." both responded rather awkwardly. The trio scurried to the corner. Pearl and the detention officer exchanged confused looks.

When the three were crouched in the corner, Apollo spoke in a hushed voice:

"Hugh – some chains and and locks appeared when was talking to Pearl, and then magatama's light began to shine even more. Are those things are related, by any chance?"

"Ah! What you saw, Mystic Polly, was a Psyche-Lock."

"A Psyche-Lock?"

"You see, the magatama reacts to a person's heart. When a person holds a secret within their heart, the magatama shows it as a lock. If you saw only two then it must be relatively easy to find out the truth. Isn't it useful? Now you can see when people lie to you!"

"..."

"Huh? What's with the silent treatment?"

"You see, Hugh, this kind hard to say, but I already have something that do already do that."

"HUH?"

"Hugh, Polly's bracelet reacts when people are lying. He can see their "lying habits." "

"So they're pretty much the same thing, you see."

"Then, then, Aunt Rita's gift was...useless?!'

"Look, uh...if I didn't have the bracelet, it would be a great gift!"

"But you haaaaaaveeeee..." Hugh started sobbing.

"Ack! Hugh, wait! Stop crying!"

"Wait, I know!" Trucy exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Wha..."

"Maybe you could use them together, you know, like sometimes some people don't have the "habits." Then you could use the magatama!"

"Yeah, that makes sense! What about it Hugh?"

"-Sniffle-...Okay, I guess..."

"Polly, maybe you could use them at the same time! It could work."

"True...it could work, yeah! Let's do it then!"

"Umm...Okay, but I heard you need some proof to break the psyche-lock."

"Like evidence?"

"Something like that."

"I see. It's kind of the same with bracelet. I don't think we have enough evidence to get to her secret, so let's investigate and come back later!"

"Okay!" the other two agreed.

The trio stood up and turned to Pearl.

"Pearl, we're going now. We're off to investigate."

"Okay. Good luck – and thank you."

"Don't mention it. Okay: Trucy, Hugh, let's go back to Kurain!"

* * *

The case truly begins in the next chapter, and some characters will appear, and about the psyche-locks, it was originally one, but thougt that one lock wasn't enough, so I added another, the secret isn't big, but is not that small either, but this was a last minute thing, since I updated so fast, it may take longer for me to update the next chapter, but who knows? I may have another "Whoa...Inspiration!" thing, and uptade earlier again. Please review! Note: Does anyone is or know someone who draw well? I've been meaning to find someone who can draw my characters, I can't draw for my life.


	10. Turnabout Family Feud 2

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Finally, the next chapter, perhaps this one may be not fun, because it's mostly investigating, but I still hope you enjoy it! And please tell me what your opinion of the case after reading, so can I see, what are you supecting about it.

* * *

_The Master of Kurain. What is the meaning of that position? Some die for it. Some **kill** for it. Everything for the title of the Master. And what do they gain with that?_

_Honour? Perhaps._

_Power? Probably._

_Threats? For all of their life._

_Branch families always have and always will plot against the Main family. All for becoming the ones to be plotted against, the hunter becomes the hunted, and thus the vicious cycle of blood never ends._

_This is the fate of the Fey Clan._

* * *

"Okay, we're back at Kurain. What we do now?" Trucy asked Apollo as they left the station.

"Let's go back to crime scene; we might find some evidence. Also, if we examine the scene, we can have a better idea about what happened on the night of the murder," he responded.

"Ema might be there too, so we could ask her about the victim."

"Good idea – we really need some info about the victim. We don't know even his name."

"Could I...umm...help with the investigation too?" Hugh asked rather shyly.

Apollo and Trucy exchanged looks. "Sure, we could use an extra pair of eyes," said Apollo.

"Yeah, Hugh! Actually, you're gonna be a great help – after all, we're going need a lot of information on Kurain village."

"She's right. Perhaps you could tell us a bit the culture of Kurain; it may help a lot with the investigation."

"Okay! I'll do my best!" he said cheerfully, but then stopped to think for a moment. "By the way, I've been thinking; we if want to know more about the victim, maybe we should ask Mystic Maya."

"Ms. Fey? Why would she know something?"

"You see, to request a channelling, you must first call Kurain Village. Then you speak personally in the phone with the channeller to discuss the time and day of the channelling. The place is always Kurain Village though. Also, you must tell the channeller about the spirit you want channelling. Then we can check to see if it's a dangerous spirit or not."

"I see – if he was Ms. Fey's client, she must know something about him."

"Hey, Hugh; what if the victim was Pearl's client? If so, couldn't this spirit be the actual killer? I have heard of something similar, so couldn't be Pearl be actually innocent?" Trucy asked with pensive look.

"Sorry, Trucy, but there are some problems with your theory. Three, actually."

"What could be wrong with my theory?"

"First, even if he was Mystic Pearl's client, she probably wasn't channelling at the time. Commercial channellings are done between 9 am and 5 pm. Second, even she was channelling at that time, Mystic Pearl is a very experienced channeller, even for her age. She shouldn't have problems controlling a spirit. And the last thing: even if she was channelling and the spirit indeed did kill the victim, Mystic Pearl would still be guilty,"

"Why? Wouldn't the spirit be the killer?"

"You see, there's an old law here at Kurain: if during a channelling the spirit should commit a crime, the medium is charged in its place."

"What? Why?"

"Perhaps the medium takes the responsibility because the medium is the one that channels the spirit, and therefore they also take the responsibility of controlling the spirit?" Apollo tried to guess.

"Yes, Mystic Polly, you're right. I suppose, in a way, it is the medium's fault," Hugh replied.

"For Polly's sake, let's hope she was not channelling, otherwise..."

"...my defence would be useless since she would be legally guilty. Not another one; you know, Hugh, you're may be a bit loud, but you're my favourite client so far," The attorney sighed unenthusiastically.

"REALLY? Umm...why?"

"Because apart from being loud and embarrassing, you're not guilty of any crime. Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed since the trio left the station. Apollo stayed silent during the entire time, thinking about the case, while Trucy showed Hugh some magic tricks.

"Your pendant is now in my hand and then..."

"So cool...wait...ack! My magatama pendant! Where is it?"

"Look at the sleeve of your kimono."

"Huh? Wow, it's here! How you did that?"

"A magician never tells her secrets!"

"Come on! Tell me! Ple-"

MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH

"W-What is that ominous sound?" Hugh asked, scared.

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

"Hugh, could I ask you a question?"

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

"What, Mystic Polly?"

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

"Do you like science?"

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

"I'm okay with it, but not a great fan, I suppose."

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

"Well, you'd better start to LOVE science."

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

"Why?"

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH MUCH

Hugh then noticed a brown-haired woman in a lab coat, eating some snacks with a certain intensity, standing in front of Kurain Boulder.

"Hi there, Ema!"

"Oh MUNCH it's you MUCH two MUNCH who MUNCH is MUNCH the MUNCH kid?"

"I'm Hugh Fey; I'm helping Mystic Polly with the investigation!"

Ema stopped eating. "Mystic Polly?" She started to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny? Mystic Polly is a very respectable person!" She laughed even harder. Even Trucy began to giggle a little.

Apollo smacked his forehead in shame. "A-Anyway, Detective Skye, could you tell us more about the case?"

"Didn't I tell you last night?"

"Actually, you were complaining ab-"

Snackoo'ed

"What do you want know?"

"Who is the victim?"

"His name is Mark Canary." She said showing a picture of a bald man in a black sleeveless jacket over a flaming skull t-shirt, and with a tattoo on his arm. The profile stated that he was 37.

"Mr. Canary seems to be very nice man. I mean look at his tattoo; he sure loves his mother!" Hugh said, pointing to the heart tattoo with the word "mom" on Mark Canary's arm.

The other three gave him a weird look. "Huh...Could you continue, Ema?" Apollo said, trying to break the awkward moment.

"We're not sure, but we think he was here for a channelling. We can't think for another reason for an ex-convict to be visiting Kurain."

"He was in jail before?"

"Yup, just got out a day before actually. And then he was killed. This guy got some bad luck, that's for sure."

"Shame he couldn't get Daddy's share of good luck."

"What was Mr. Canary in jail for?"

"Him? He was the leader of a criminal group called "Street mercenaries"."

"Street mercenaries?"

"When some criminal gangs had fights with each other, they would hire this group, so that particular gang would have an advantage in the fight. He was the kind of guy that would do pretty much anything for money. We finally arrested him two years ago, but since the only charges against him were getting into group fights, he didn't stay behind the bars for long."

_What would a "street mercenary" do here in Kurain? I don't think a person like him would want to channel someone,_

Apollo thought. "What was the cause of death?"

"A single bullet that went through his heart."

"Through his heart? You mean the bullet didn't stay in body?"

"Nope .We still haven't found the bullet, mind you."

"What about the gun?"

"A gun was found in the hands of the defendant when she was arrested."

"When you arrested her...wait, wasn't she unconscious when she was arrested? Why arrest her then?"

"That's simple. Remember the Machi Tobaye case?"

"Huh? Yeah. Wait, the gun was a high calibre?"

"Not that high, but it would still cause some serious recoil which would made her pass out." She then showed them a map of the scene of the crime. She pointed to the "K" mark next to the image of Kurain Boulder. "If someone from that place, with their back at the Kurain Boulder, shot with that type of gun, the recoil would make the person hit their head at the boulder. The impact could have caused the person to pass out."

"But I don't remember seeing anything on Pearl's head when we were in the detention centre."

"Trucy, you have to remember the we only saw her front, never her back," Apollo corrected.

"And besides, even though she must had bled a little, the impact didn't cause a scar or something similar," Ema added.

"Umm...Miss Detective..."

"Hugh, was it? Call me Ema."

"Okay, so...umm...sorry, it's just, about the victim. He doesn't the like the type of person t that Mystic Pearl would know, so I...well...don't think she has a-"

"A motive? Well, we couldn't find any real connection between Pearl Fey and Mark Canary, but..."

"But?"

"Sorry, Justice, confidential information." As she finished her line, some chains and a single lock appeared.

"Damn, what she's hiding?"

"A psyche-lock, Mystic Poly?" Hugh whispered to Apollo.

"Yeah, but the bracelet isn't reacting at all."

"So I guess we have to rely on the magatama then."

"Should we look for evidence, Polly?"

"Actually, I think I can break this one right now," Apollo said confidently.

"Huh?" both Trucy and Hugh said, confused.

"Hey, what are you three whispering?!" Ema asked angrily.

"Hey, Ema, could you give me a copy of the victim's profile?"

"Sure, but that won't tell anything." She gave him the copy.

"I knew it," said the attorney as he read the file.

"What is it, Polly?"

Apollo opened his briefcase and took a manila envelope out from it.

"This envelope contains a file of a certain case. **State vs Fey**, to be specific."

"S-State vs Fey?" Ema shuddered.

"Yes, and according to this file, a certain woman was found accomplice to a murder, and she was sent to the same prison as Mark Canary."

"And who is this woman?" Ema said, noticing that Apollo was onto something.

"Morgan Fey," Apollo said bluntly. His bracelet reacted, but not to Ema.

_It is just me, or did Hugh's body tremble at the mention of Morgan Fey's name?_

"S-So what if she is a Fey too? She could be a very distant relative to Pearl Fey; that still wouldn't connect her to the victim."

"But according to Morgan's Fey profile, she was Pearl Fey's mother! That proves that Pearl Fey and Mark Canary actually have a very strong connection; namely, Morgan Fey!"

"Humph, Justice – you did your homework." Ema's lock finally broke.

"Apollo, even though you're right, that still doesn't add anything new to the case."

"What do you mean, Ema?"

"Mark Canary and Morgan Fey were in the same prison, but that's it. Other than being a Fey, Morgan isn't related to the murder at all."

"Oh_..." Even though she doesn't seem to be related to murder, I still want to know more about this Morgan. Why she was accomplice to a murder? And why did Hugh tremble at the mention of her name? Judging from his reaction, I doubt Hugh will say much about her. Perhaps I should ask about her to Ms. Fey, Pearl or even Mia when I get the chance. _

"By the way, Ema, who is the prosecutor for this case?"

"I don't know. Actually, I wasn't the detective originally in charge with this case. It was another one who had already dealt with another case here in Kurain Village, but when he read the prosecutor's name he literally passed out. All the other detectives refused as well when they read the prosecutor's name, so I took the case since I was the only one remaining. But since they shoved me the case so fast, I didn't get see who it was. But it can't be anyone that bad, as long as it's not the **fop**, any prosecutor is fine by me. I mean, what's the worse thing this prosecutor can do? Whip me?"

"True. This prosecutor can't be a monster, I guess," Apollo said, agreeing with Ema.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'll be going back to my investigation...Hey! Wanna help me with my "**_scientific_"** investigation?" She asked eagerly, putting emphasis on the word scientific**.**

"What are you investigating, Detective Skye?"

"Remember what I said before: that Pearl bled a little when she had hit her head in the boulder? Well, when we arrived on the crime scene, there wasn't any blood on the boulder, which there should have be. Even if it's only a little, I think that someone from here wiped it off. I'm checking right now, with Luminol. So, wanna help me?"

"I don't know..."

"I knew you would agree! Very well; I'll give each of you a bottle of Luminol," she said as she searched her bag for more bottles.

"Wait, I didn't say-"

"Okay, here's a bottle for Trucy, another bottle for Hugh, one for Apollo and the last one is for me! Let's investigate this place – "_**scientifically**_"!" She said, literally glowing.

"Scientifically!" both Hugh and Trucy cheered.

"-Sigh-...Scientifically..." Apollo said, defeated.

* * *

So what do you think that happened that night? Do you think Morgan is involved? Stay tuned, the case will develop more next chapter, scientifically, of course! And the prosecutor will finally make an appearce! :D


	11. Turnabout Family Feud 3

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Another chapter! Yay! I can't think of anything to say about this chapter, just one thing, it's gonna be painful.

* * *

After a half an hour of Luminoling with Ema, Apollo realized something. Other that the little splotches of blood that were in the place that Pearl's head was when they found her, no other traces of blood were found on the boulder, which was rather strange. If Pearl had hit the head on the boulder, there should be a trail of blood indicating that she hit her head and slowly fell to the floor.

_How strange; there isn't any blood on the boulder… But actually, I've been thinking: there isn't a single piece of evidence here. Normally crime scenes are teeming with evidence, but there's nothing here…_

Apollo looked up to where Ema was standing on the top of the boulder – how she got there he would never know – and noticed that other then her mail-ordered chemistry set, there wasn't anything else in her bag.

_She could have given them to the prosecutor, but she said she still hadn't met them so..._

"Hey, Ema!" the spiky-haired attorney called out while taking off his pair of special glasses.

"No slacking off, Justice! Science doesn't stop!"

Sighing, Apollo placed the glasses back on his face and pretended to return to go back to Luminoling. "Ema, have you found any evidence?"

"Evidence?" She stopped to think for a second. "Well, other then gun in Pearl's hand, there was nothing in the crime scene. But that's not particularly strange, because other than the bullet, we have no need for other incriminating evidence. The gun itself and Vera's testimony are already enough."

_So Vera is going to testify after all. Better question her later._

"Ema, couldn't the boulder itself be evidence?" Trucy asked.

"I guess so...you there! Fey! I said to investigate the boulder!" Ema shouted at Hugh, who was in a group of bushes next to the Manor.

"But I found something!" he announced.

"What?!" Ema asked, surprised. She jumped down from the top of the boulder like it was no big deal and instantly ran to Hugh's side.

"What did you find, huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"Umm...this..." Hugh showed her a rather rough tree branch.

"Hmm..." Ema took a closer look at the branch. "Interesting...the Luminol seems to have reacted to little splotches of blood on this tree branch."

"Ah! I know! Maybe someone hit Mystic Pearl with that branch! I knew she was innocent all along!"

"I concur with Hugh. This could be a vital piece of evidence; if this could be Pearl's blood, and if we could indentify the fingerprints on it, we could add to Pearl's defence!" Apollo noted.

"Though we could do a blood test, fingerprints are another story. We can't identify them."

"What do you, Ema? Doesn't wood hold fingerprints?"

"Well, smooth wood does, but this tree branch is not exactly smooth, is it?" explained Ema, taking the branch from Hugh's hands and putting it in a plastic bag.

The other three looked at the branch. It was indeed very rugged and scratchy.

"Oh..."

"Besides, this could be actually Mark Canary's blood. Pearl could have used that branch in the fight."

"That's a good point, I guess. Still, it's difficult to imagine Pearl chasing someone in a furious mad rage."

"Actually, Mystic Polly, it's not very difficult to imagine that. She does that sometimes, especially when involves Mystic Nick and Mystic Maya."

Apollo, Trucy and Ema stared strangely at Hugh.

"Long story."

"Anyway, now that we've found some evidence, thanks to my investigation-

"Hey! I found-"

Snackoo'd

"I will send this branch to the precinct so that they can do the blood test."

"So will you stay here?"

"Yeah, I still have to wait for the prosecutor; I also have to question Maya Fey."

"How about we all go together, then? We also need to ask some things to Ms. Fey."

"Sure, I'll just have to give this branch to someone. Can you wait a little bit?"

* * *

"Hugh, could I ask you something?"

"What, Ema?"

"Those channellings aren't very expensive, aren't they?"

"Well, the price is determined by things like the spirit you want to channel, the time of the channelling, how long you want for the spirit to stay in this world; things like that."

"And what if want to channel more than one spirit?" Trucy joined the conversation.

"It depends. Would you want the spirits to be channelled at the same time or separately?"

"Hmm...Let me think what I want..."

_I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Maya's questioning is actually a channelling._

As the four entered the Manor they heard something. Not just something, actually; what they heard was someone punching another person. Punching very hard, to be more accurate.

"And that's for leaving me and Pearly alone!" shouted a very angry female voice.

"M-Maya, listen! I thought you and Pearls wouldn't want see me because I-" an awkward but slackly male voice tried to defend himself. Another punch.

"Because you forged evidence? Honestly, Nick, do you really think we would believe that?" Yet another punch.

"Ms. Fey, perhaps you should stop punching Mr. Wright and try to talk to him, I'm sure he had his reasons," said a third, beautiful female voice. _Wait, I'd recognize that melodious tune anywhere! It's-_

"Miss Lamiroir, please take no offense, but this is a private matter between me and this obnoxious hobo." The line was finished with another punch.

Apollo gasped as he entered the Meditaton Room. There were three people there; a very, VERY, angry Master of Kurain, threatening to give another punch to another person, who was the unshaven, sloppy hobo with the bleeding nose; and the third person was a serene-looking, brown-haired woman in a white dress. She was trying to calm the angry Master.

"Lamiroir!"

"Huh? Apollo! Trucy!"

"Mystic Maya!"

"Apollo!"

"Daddy!"

"Ms. Fey!"

"Mr. Wright!"

"Polly!"

"Trucy! Hey!"

"Hugh!"

"Maya!"

"Ema!"

"Trucy!"

"Mr. Wright!"

"Foolish fools!"

"Wha-"

Crack!

"Yeeeooowwwch!" Apollo fell on the floor.

"It's her!'

"Isn't she..."

"A whip?"

"Not again..."

"German accent? No, please, not another German prosecutor..."

"How cool! She has a whip."

"My back...My poor back..."

"Franziska von Karma!"

"Maya Fey, we haven't seen each other in years – though I must say this not exactly a friendly reunion."

"You're here to prosecute Pearly, aren't you?"

"Yes, I came here from overseas for that purpose."

_I'm going against Franziska von Karma? She's not going to hit me with that whip, is she?_

"But, Franziska, why come here just to prosecute her?"

"Well, apparently the prosecutors are worried. They fear that the fight is starting to cause more incidents again."

"I thought as much. But I still pray that this murder is not connected to the fight."

"Please not that...it's like a curse to our clan." Hugh said sorrowfully.

_The fight? The curse? What are they talking about?_

"Anyway, you there, with the lab coat. Are you forensic investigator?"

"M-Me? No, actually, I'm a detective. Detective Ema Skye."

"A detective? Wait, Ema Skye? The foolish, foolish detective who did the unauthorized scientific investigation at the Kurain Boulder?!" she said whipping the floor and pointing at Ema. Apollo, Trucy and Hugh stepped backwards.

"Uhh...well..."

"And why are you wearing a lab coat and holding a chemistry set? You are to dispose of those! NOW!"

"What? No, I won-"

Crack!

"I said to dispose of them! NOW! And while you're at it, take the opportunity to dispose of those foolish snacks as well!"

"No, not my Snackoos! Don't you dare take them away from me!" she said throwing a Snackoo at Franziska, which was stricken back by the whip. Ema was screwed.

"You!" She began to whip Ema, who countered-attacked with Snackoos. To make a long story short, an epic battle of whip and Snackoos took place. It ended with Ema losing and being sent back to do more "detective" investigation.

After sending Ema back, Franziska turned back to the group. She glanced at Apollo, taking a quick fleeting look at his badge.

"Are you Pearl Fey's foolish defence attorney?" she said, whipping him.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Crack!

"I-I'm mean, ma'am!"

Double Crack! "Lower your voice!"

"Yes, sir –Crack!- ma'am!"

"State your name, defence attorney!"

"A-A-Apollo J-J-Justice!"

She continued asking questions, and Apollo continued to embarrass himself, gaining himself more cracks of the whip until someone intervened.

"Ms. Von Karma, could you refrain from whipping Mr. Justice?" Lamiroir said sternly.

Lamiroir seemed to be ignored as Franziska continued whipping Apollo.

"Ms. Von Karma, **please **refrain from whipping Mr. Justice," she repeated herself, more fiercely.

"...Fine." (Go moms!) "He is not a foolish fool worth whipping anyway." _Hey, what's that supposed to mean? _

"Not for now, anyway." _Though being unworthy doesn't seem like such a bad thing..._

"Apollo Justice! You do not know the mess you've gotten yourself into!"

"You mean going against you?"

She laughed. "Apollo Justice; though indeed I am a very big problem to you, I am not the worst problem. By becoming the defence attorney of a Fey, you have just gotten yourself into very big mess."

"You know, Justice, she's right about that," said a lazy voice.

"M-Mr. Wright?"

Franziska gasped " Wright? Are you saying that this -Crack- foolish, sloppy man is actually Phoenix Wright?"

"Y-Yeah... -Crack- Ouch! Whip him! Not me!"

"Phoenix Wright, when I heard you got disbarred, I thought you would go low. However, I never thought you sink this low to become a foolish … hobo!'

"What, you don't think that forging evidence is low enough?"

"Please, Phoenix Wright, I never believed that you forged are too much of a foolish fool to think of something so smart."

"Don't call Daddy an fool!"

Franziska gasped again. "What -Crack- is -Crack- the- Crack- meaning -Crack- of -Crack- this-Crack- PHOENIX WRIGHT?! -Double Crack!- How could this girl be your daughter?! -Triple Crack!- She is about Pearl Fey's age!" Quadruple Crack! He seemed immune from the whip.

"Well, it's a long story." He took a look around the room. "How about we speak about this privately? Let's go to Channelling Chamber. Come as well, Maya. I've been meaning to talk about this with you too."

"Very well, Phoenix Wright."

"Okay, Nick."

"Wait, what about us, Mr. Wright?" asked Apollo.

"Well, I'm sure you three can go back to the murder investigation. Besides, Lamiroir would love to talk you."

"Fine..."

* * *

You're probaly wondering what's Lamiroir is doing there, don't worry, the next chapter will explain, again I can't think of much to say, only one thing, GO MOMS!


	12. Turnabout Family Feud 4

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the delay, my internet had some problems, so I was offline for days (well 5 days actually), and let me tell you it sucked! D: But anyway, here it is the next chapter! This will introduce an OC!

* * *

After Phoenix, Maya and Franziska entered the Channelling Chamber to talk "privately," an awkward silence fell on the Meditation Room. Well, awkward for Apollo; Trucy, Hugh and Lamiroir seemed to be just fine with the silence.

"So...umm...I-I'm pleased to see you again, Lamiroir!" Apollo tried to break his personally-awkward silence.

"Indeed; it is a great pleasure to see both you and Trucy again," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great to see you again too!" Trucy said cheerfully, jumping and waving.

"Yes, Miss Lamiroir; it's an honour to see you visiting us again," Hugh said, bowing.

Apollo looked confused. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, Miss Lamiroir has been visiting us frequently in the last two months."

"Since August? Why? I-If don't mind me asking, of course."

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all. As you know, I had an eye operation in August, and since then my memory has been slowly returning."

"You got your memory back? That's great, Lamiroir!"

"Thank you, Trucy. My memory did return, but..."

"But?"

"But, even though my memory returned, some things are still a little hazy. It's a bit confusing, but I can remember some people from my past, but...they are no longer in this world. So I decided to ask for the aid of the Fey Clan. Their power to communicate with the spirits helped me remember many things from my past," she explained, taking a quick glace at Apollo's bracelet –the attorney didn't notice. "I'm sorry; this must sound crazy to you."

"N-Not at all."

"Hey, wasn't it you that said that channelling is -mmph-" Apollo placed a hand over Trucy's mouth.

"Lamiroir, forget what this silly little girl said, okay?"

"Whatmmphdommphyoummphmeanmmphsilly-" Trucy struggled to talk.

"Trucy! Shut. Up," Apollo said, trying to keep the girl quiet. They continued bickering in front of Lamiroir, but she just smiled at them.

"Seeing you two fight like that – it makes you look like brother and sister."

"Us two? Please, Lamiroir..."

"Yeah! Polly doesn't have the brains to be a Wright, nor the talent to be a Gramarye."

"What's that supposed to mean – Lamiroir?" asked Apollo, noticing that Lamiroir's usually calm attitude had turned more forlorn and upset.

"Lamiroir! What's wrong? Are you... crying?" Trucy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me... Mr. Justice, could I ask you a question?" Lamiroir was obviously trying to change the subject.

"W-What is it?"

"I've heard of the latest events from Ms Fey; you're Pearl's defence attorney, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mr. Wright overheard some police officers talking about the murder. That girl, Vera Misham, is a witness, I believe. I you're looking for her, she is in the Winding Way."

"Really? Thanks! We needed to talk to her."

"Also, he heard them saying that they haven't investigated Pearl's room yet."

"They haven't?" _Mr. Wright sure likes to overhear things…_

"Apparently, the prosecutor sent a message saying that she would like to investigate it first, but since Ms. Von Karma is talking with Mr. Wright right now, I believe no one has entered the room yet."

"I see... Thanks for the info, Lamiroir!"

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

The trio walked into the Winding Way and saw Vera talking to woman. The woman in question wore a light purple kimono with Japanese characters. She had plain black hair and on it were various green braids. The amulet in her neck gave away that she was a Fey.

_Is just me or do those braids look like snakes?_

"Please, do not worry Ms. Misham. These things are very uncommon here at Kurain, but we insist that you prolong your stay here until this terrible, terrible mess is resolved. It is Mystic Maya and the police's request." _Ugh...what a venomous voice. You can feel the poison on it._

"I-I understand, Ms. Dusa." Vera responded weakly, like the poison in the woman's voice infected her.

"We appreciate your comprehension... Oh, and who might you be?"

Apollo tensed at the woman's stare.

"I-I'm Apollo Justice," he replied.

"Oh. You must be that man; Mystic Pearl's lawyer, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah..." _This woman is giving me the shivers._

"Polly, she's scaring me," Trucy whispered to Apollo.

"You're telling me."

"But I must admit you do not look very impressive. Ah, but it was Mystic Maya's request, so we must entrust Mystic Pearl's defence to the likes of you."

_Likes of you? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Mr. Justice, I must insist that you clear up this mess rather quickly. As I was telling Ms. Misham before, these incidents are very uncommon here at Kurain. So again, I insist that you resolve this swiftly, otherwise Kurain will fall in shame. "

_Shouldn't you be worried about Pearl's defence? After all, she is being defended by a "likes of you" lawyer!_

Suddenly, she glared at the group. Apollo, Trucy, the silenced Hugh and Vera who wasn't even being glared at, tensed up on the stop.

"P-Polly, s-she's g-glaring at us," Trucy said paralyzed.

"Such an intense glare...I feel like I can't move." Vera said, clutching fiercely to her sketch pad.

"Those eyes...I'm feeling petrified by just looking at them." Apollo muttered, barely moving.

Hugh, however, was the worst. He simply stood there, terror-filled, like he was rock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a viciously venomous voice.

"U-Us?" Apollo asked, scared.

"I'm sorry, I-I just thought that I-" Hugh tried to speak

"Thought what?"

"That I could help with the investigation. Mystic Maya allowed it, so-"

"Please, Mystic Maya only allowed it because she was so distraught with Mystic Pearl's arrest that she was too busy to think properly. Someone like you couldn't possibly help with the investigation. Besides, you have lots of things to do rather than helping with the investigation! There's cleaning, cooking, trash burning and lots of things to do. Now go! Chop chop!"

"Yes, ma'am. S-sorry, everyone, I have to get to work," Hugh apologized as he ran off to work.

"Wait, Hugh!" Apollo called, but it was useless.

After sending Hugh off, Dusa turned back to the remaining trio.

"Umm…Miss..."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Dusa Fey; I'm a member of a Fey branch family."

"Okay...so...umm...about Hugh..."

"Oh, yes, please accept my sincerest apologies. It must have intolerable to be forced to spend time with trash like him."

"T-Trash?"

"Yes, descartable filth from the Fey family who by some prank of Mystic Ami was born with spiritual power. But that's only proof that his birth is a bad omen for our clan."

"A bad omen? But Hugh seems to be a nice person," said Vera.

"Don't be fooled, my dear, he is just ignorant boy who is desperate for attention." She sighed. "I don't know what Mystic Maya was thinking when she allowed him to become a disciple." Another sigh. "A male medium and Mystic Pearl's arrest...If only Mystic Morgan were here." She said it in a low voice, especially the last part.

_Did she said Mystic Morgan?_

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to leave now. Unlike some brat I know, I'm diligent with my duties with the clan." Dusa quickly left the Winding Way, leaving Apollo, Trucy and Vera alone.

"Ugh...she left," Apollo said, relieved. Trucy nodded. They turned to Vera.

"Vera, are you okay? Are you still shocked or something?" Trucy asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, Trucy, I'm okay."

"But Vera! You saw a dead body and the whole crime scene! Wasn't that horrible?"

"I'm fine, really. I was scared at first, but Mr. Justice helped me."

"Polly?"

"O-Oh, V-Vera, it was nothing, really." Apollo said with embarrassment.

"But Mr. Justice, you picked me up when I passed out! You carried me all the way to my room, you calmed me down when I woke up distressed, and you even put me to sleep! You've done so much for me!'

"R-Really, it was nothing, Vera."

Trucy grinned devilishly.

"Wow, Polly, I never knew that you were such a gentleman!"

"Trucy, stop it!" Apollo's face was as red as his suit.

"But she's right, Mr. Justice!"

"Stop it, please! There are more important to talk about! Like...like...what Vera saw on the night of the murder!"

Vera expression instantly changed.

"Polly, how could you!"

"Ah! Vera, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay, I knew you would ask this sooner or later. Please, ask me anything."

"Really? It's okay?"

"Yes. Please don't worry about me."

"Well, okay. So when you heard the shot it was 2:00 am, right? Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"I was at the Meditation Room when I heard the shot. I heard it quite clearly."

_I guess she heard it well because she was in a room near the crime scene._

"Why were you in the Mediation Room?"

"I woke a bit thirsty, so I thought I would go to the kitchen for a glass of water."

_Let's see; there were four doors in the Meditation Room: one that leads to the crime scene, another that leads to the Channelling Chamber, other that leads to the Winding Way – as for the fourth, I don't where it leads. Since, I've never been to the kitchen, that door probably leads to it._

"When I went out, I saw a horrible scene; that man – Mark Canary, I believe was his name – was on the floor with a … hole in his chest."

"What about Pearl?"

"She was knocked out by the boulder with the gun near her hand."

_So that much is true._

"Wait, Polly! I found a contradiction!"

"What is it, Trucy?"

"The gun was near her hand; that means she wasn't holding it! That means there is no proof she was holding it, but Ema still said she was holding it! Isn't that contradiction?"

"Not at all, Trucy. Remember we were discussing this case with the assumption that Pearl was knocked out by the boulder, which means there is a possibility that she dropped the gun while passing out."

"So much for my contradiction..."

"Umm...Mr. Justice, are you done with your questions?"

"Yeah, actually. Why?"

"Well, the police asked for me to go to the precinct for more questioning. The last train goes in an half an hour, so I need to go now."

"Really? Okay then. See you tomorrow at trial!"

"See you later, Vera!" Trucy waved as Vera left.

"See you later – and thanks again, Mr. Justice!"

"It was nothing!"

"He he he…. Wait! Polly, look on the ground!" Trucy pointed to the floor.

"What, Trucy? Wait, is that a..." The attorney picked a small handkerchief from the floor. It had a snake design printed on to it.

"Polly, why do you there's a snake pattern on it? Wait, do you think it belongs to..."

"To Dusa? Probably. I guess she dropped it. Should we return it?

"Yeah, it would be the right thing to do."

"Does she deserve it?"

"..."

''Nope," both said simultaneously.

"Well, since we're done with Vera, how about we go investigate Pearl's room?"

"Good idea, Polly. But now that Hugh is not here..."

"Yeah, we lost our Kurain culture guide. I was hoping he would help in the investigation of Pearl's room. He might know something. Well then, let's go."

* * *

So how about about Dusa? I tried to give her a snake/medusa theme, that's why she's so nasty, I even gave her a petrifying glare! Just for you to know she's 52 years old. And don't worry the next chapter will come sooner! I hope... D: But I will try my best! And I think the next chapter will the last before the trial, the first part anyway...


	13. Turnabout Family Feud 5

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Finally, the last chapter before the first trial.

By the way, I want clear something, I the last chapter, when Apollo was questioning Vera, they metioned the shots, which was wrong there was only one gunshots, and Vera also only heard one . But I have already corrected my mistake so don't worry.

* * *

Pearl's room looked like the typical teenage girl's room, except that it had a Japanese style and was sparkling clean. There were plush dolls, pink furniture, boy bands paraphernalia – Gavinner's paraphernalia to be precise; Apollo could not understand how a rock band that were morally correct, that recently broke up, and had one member in jail – there were Daryan Crescend posters, for crying out loud! – could still be popular. But what left him speechless was the photo album on Pearl's desk. It was full of what seemed to be "cute couple" pictures of Phoenix and Maya.

"I didn't know that Daddy and Ms. Fey dated before!" Trucy cheered, happy that she found a lead in her mommy-searching.

_She doesn't realize that these pictures were all edited in computer. Better not destroy her illusion._

He continued looking at the pictures. There were some birthday pictures of Maya, Pearl and Hugh, and other interesting ones as well.

There was one taken in a hotel lobby, with a younger Phoenix and Maya and a kid Pearl and some other people as well (Apollo could swear he saw an alien under a table). He noticed that Phoenix looked very tired as if he hadn't a chance to rest in days; Pearl's face was red like she cried a lot; Maya looked like she hasn't eaten for a long time, but yet they looked very happy and relieved as well.

There was another picture showing Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and blond woman wearing glasses and a black sleeveless shirt at Lordly Taylor – he knew that place, because he already been there with Kristoph several times before. The blond woman looked very happy. Apollo concluded by her smile that the woman probably led an easy and happy life.

Another one that caught his attention was taken in something like a temple cave. The typical trio was in it. Apollo though that Phoenix looked terrified in it; he wondered how could **the** Phoenix Wright could look so scared. There was also a jolly, very short nun. They seemed to be preparing for some sort of special training.

The last interesting one was seemed to have been taken just outside the local precinct. In the photo were Maya, Pearl, Hugh, the short nun from before and a black haired girl in her late twenties, who apparently had just got out jail.

_For someone who just got out of jail, she really looks serene._

Apollo closed the album and his eyes in deep thought. He was ashamed to admit but he envied Phoenix and Feys. They had so many memories, and a life story worth writing a book about.

And who was he? Just a simple orphan, who happened to become defence attorney who lived in the shadows of Kristoph Gavin and Phoenix Wright.

"Polly, why did you close the album? I wanted to see more pictures!"

"Trucy, we've wasted enough time already. Let's search for some clues."

"But Polly!"

"Trucy, stop! We have to go on with this case!"

'Fine...but you're kind of scary right now…"

"I'm not scary. I'm being serious. Now let's begin searching."

* * *

"Agh! There's nothing here!" Apollo groaned. After searching for an hour they haven't found anything. "What about you Trucy?"

"Umm...Nothing..."

"Damn; there must be something here. Ah! Look here, under the mattress! A...letter?!"

"What does it say? What does is say, Polly? And who is it addressed to?"

"It's addressed to ... a symbol?"

"A symbol?"

"Yeah, here, look. It says, "**To:**", then there is a symbol of a magatama and some other symbols around it. I've seen it before... recently too..."

"What else does it say?"

"Let's see:

**Meet me in front of the holy mineral.**

**Under its shadow give up the red talisman.**

**If you do not, the shine of your oyster's treasure will fade.**

"A threatening letter..."

"What a strange letter, Polly. Who wrote it?"

"It doesn't say. But these words: "holy mineral", "red talisman", "oyster treasure". Better remember those words. I wish I knew what they mean, though."

"We really need Hugh right now, don't we?"

Apollo read the letter again.

"Actually, I think I know what they might mean."

"You know? Well then, what does it mean?"

"Sorry; magicians' code!"

"Polly, you're not a magician.'

"Yeah, I'm not, but I love the sweet taste of revenge. Anyway, let's go back to the Detention Center. I think I can finally break Pearl's psyche-locks."

"You can?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

* * *

"...marye; even though you had your reasons before, I still do not understand. Why not tell them now?" Apollo and Trucy heard as they entered the Meditation Room, on the way out. It was Franziska. She, Maya and Phoenix seemed to have finished their "discussion" and now were talking to Lamiroir.

"I'm not sure if they're ready to be told – or if I'm ready to tell them," Lamiroir replied.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand. They're nice kids," Phoenix commented.

"Nick, why hadn't you told me before? This is better than a soap opera! I would never guess that they were-"

"Hi there, everyone!" Trucy interrupted.

"Trucy!" The four looked surprised. _It is just me, or are Ms. Fey and Ms. Von Karma looking at me and Trucy in a different way?_

"So, what were you talking about?"

"We were talking about...talking about..."

"An old case. We were talking about one of my old cases, Trucy," Phoenix finished for Maya. _No psyche-locks, and the bracelet hasn't reacted, so he isn't lying, But still..._

"Oh look at time! Ms. Lamiroir, is time for your channelling!"

"Ah, yes, let's begin Ms. Fey." Both Maya and Lamiroir quickly went into the channelling chamber.

"If you will excuse me, Phoenix Wright, I have an investigation to start. However, I promise to look into "that" case further." She headed over to the Winding Way, muttering something about foolish lying magicians, foolish nosy journalists, foolish forging artists and especially foolish psychotic defence attorneys.

Phoenix yawned. "Kids, I think I'm gonna take a nap in the side room. If you need me, don't wake me." Another yawn "And, Justice, try not mess up with Pearls." Phoenix yawned again, and lazily made his way to the side room.

_His motivation is inspiring..._

"Let's hurry, Trucy, or else we're gonna miss the last train."

* * *

"Hello again, Pearl," Apollo said sternly as he sat on the detention center chair.

"H-Hello again, Mr. Justice," Pearl replied, a little scared of the attorney's glare.

"Pearl. I think is time for you to tell me the truth about what happened that night."

"The truth? But I've already told you-"

"You've told me nothing, but I think I can solve this puzzle by myself." He turned to Trucy. "Trucy, I'm going to question Pearl. I would appreciate it if you did **not** interrupt."

"Polly? But why?"

"Please, Trucy."

"Fine."

"Now then, Pearl, shall we begin?" he said as he took his red magatama from his pocket, triggering the appearance of Pearl's two psyche-locks.

"Pearl, tell me why you were at the crime scene that night."

"I was...I was..." She was trembling.

"You won't tell me? Fine, then I'll tell you why."

"You know?!"

"Yes. The reason why you where there is ... this letter!" he said, showing her the letter he found at Pearl's room.

"Ah! That's the-"

"This letter was found in your room. It says for you to meet the sender in front of the holy mineral, which according to Hugh is the Kurain boulder!" Her first lock broke**.**But Mr. Justice, this letter is not addressed to me. I mean, look; after the ''**To:**" there is a symbol. What could that mean?"

"I think you know exactly what that means and to whom is addressed. And I do as well. That symbol is the identifying symbol of the Master, meaning that the letter is addressed to...your cousin and the current Master, Maya Fey!"

"Aaaaahhh!" _Nailed her! Wait, why her lock hasn't broken yet?"_

"**Meet me in front of the holy mineral, Under it's shadow give up the red talisman, If you do not, the shine of your oyster's treasure will fade**. Mr. Justice, this letter mentions a red talisman. What could be so important about it?"

_Wait, my bracelet is reacting. It reacted when she said..._

"Actually, that isn't my current concern. You know, Pearl, when you're thinking, I've noticed that you have the habit of biting your thumb. But when you said "**oyster's treasure**", your habit paused. I can't help but ask: why did you suddenly stop your trail of thought?"

"W-Well, I-I..."

"Maybe because that treasure means something or someone to you. Or _maybe_ that treasure is … you! After all aren't you the "Pearl" – the oyster's treasure? And about the talisman; I noticed that Maya never, ever took it off. I can only imagine that is something important – maybe the vital identification of the Master!"

"That is...that's...the talisman...the Master..."

"**That's** what happened that night. You took Maya Fey's place in order to protect her from the letter's sender threat; that's why you went to the crime scene!''

"Mystic...Mystic...Mystic Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Her last lock finally broke.

* * *

Cue Reminiscence theme

You're right Mr. Justice. I went there to protect Mystic Maya.

I first saw the letter a short time after you arrived with Hugh.

I was terrified that someone was threatening Mystic Maya.

_"But how could you protect her?"_

_"What do mean, Polly?! She was trying to protect her cousin!"_

_"Calm down! I was just asking how she was planning to protect Ms. Fey! I mean, she never takes her talisman off. What were you planning,g Pearl?"_

Well, you see … I felt that it was my fault, so I thought that since Mystic Maya didn't know about the threat, I could go in her place.

_How could she feel safe dealing with a person was threatening her? And why does she think it's her fault?_

When I met the sender of the letter, I was surprised; I saw a man. I didn't see him well because it was dark, but I knew it wasn't Hugh because the man was much taller.

_Could that man be Mark Canary? But why would he threaten Ms. Fey? I mean, he wouldn't gain anything with Ms. Fey giving up the position of Master, would he? Maybe someone paid for him to do this? After all, he is a "mercenary". But then again, he just got out of prison. Just who could have hired him?_

When I met him he began to demand the talisman. I don't think he knew I wasn't Mystic Maya. When he discovered I wasn't her, he became angry and pushed me. That when I hit my head on the boulder and passed out, when I woke up … well, you know the rest.

_So that when she was knocked out...Wait! Then that means...!_

Reminiscence theme ends here

* * *

"Thanks for answering my questions, Pearl. Just one more thing; do you think your mother, Morgan Fey, could be involved in this case?"

"Y-You know about her?"

"Just a bit. Only that she's in detention. By the way, have you seen her since your arrest? She is in the same jail as you."

"Yes..."

"You met up with her?"

"No, I didn't meet her. But yes, I think she is involved in this case, all because of me. But I guess it all backfired."

_Again, thinking everything is her fault, but I won't ask anything else. I don't she's willing to say anything about her "guilt" or her mother. I'll ask someone else._

"Don't you want to see her?"

"No, Trucy. I really don't want to see her."

"Trucy, let's go. I don't need ask anything else, so we can leave. Thanks again, Pearl."

"It was nothing. And thanks for defending me, Mr. Justice."

* * *

Outside the precinct, Apollo was deep in thought.

_Why does Pearl Fey think her mother is involved in this case? Is Morgan Fey and Mark Canary being in same jail just coincidence? And why is Morgan Fey in jail anyway? The case file didn't say anything about it; just that she was an accomplice._

"Polly?"

"Huh? What? Oh, Trucy."

"Where are going next, Polly?"

"We stop here. I think we've gathered enough information for today."

_I wonder what will happen in court tomorrow. What is Von Karma is planning? And what is so important about the position of the Master? Is it worth killing for? I don't know why, but I think I've just got in the middle of very big mess._

* * *

The magatama and the bracelet working together didn't turn how I wanted, it wasn't as exciting as I planned. Oh well, anyway, did you noticed the "Cue Reminiscence theme"? I put that, to set up the mood, try to imagine a Reminiscence theme playing during part, just to fit the mood. There will be other chapters with those parts as well.

And one last thing you probaly noticed that the phrase "_So that when she was knocked out...Wait! Then that means...!_" is unfinished. It was meant to be unfinished. It was something important that Apollo realized, but I want to see if you guys can figure it out.

Anyway as I metioned before, the next chapter is the first trial, look forwad to it! Over and out!


	14. Turnabout Family Feud 6

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Okay, this is first part of the first trial, it was supposed to be all in one chapter, but it got to long. Anyway, I hope the case is not confusing.

* * *

"Good morning, Pearl," Apollo greeted his client as he entered the lobby with Trucy.

"Morning, Pearl!"

"Good morning, Trucy, Mr, Justice."

"How are you doing today? Are you nervous? I mean, it must be a little nerve-wracking to be in a courtroom for the first time, especially as a defendant."

"Don't worry, Mr. Justice. I'm not nervous at all. In fact, this isn't my first time in a courtroom at all; I've been in a courtroom several times before."

"Really?"

"Yes – I used to come here sometimes with Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya. I even used my powers to help Mr. Nick with his cases!"

"Me too! I use my abilities to help Daddy all the time with his poker games."

_Mr. Wright, how could you exploit these girls powers like that? And yet why am I not surprised?_

"Still, you look a bit tired – like someone was harsh on you yesterday."

"Well, Polly, can't you think of someone who was harsh on her yesterday? You know, someone who asked her some harsh questions?"

"Asked harsh questions... Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, it's just that I needed to know some things..."

"I understand, Mr. Justice. You are my attorney after all – but actually, someone else questioned me after you."

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name, but he certainly made a huge impression on me. He was a journalist, I believe – a very nervous one might I add; always moving. He had this strange speech pattern, and there was this smell of mint coming off him that could pass through even the security glass."

"Trucy, you don't think that could be … him?"

"Well, he's always smelling out a big scoop, Polly. And this case seems to have lot of story behind it.

"Now that you mention it , Trucy, he said something like: "Must get scoop before puffy-haired girl from the heartland, who knows more Fey clan story than me." End quote."

"I knew it was him! But who is this "puffy-haired girl from the heartland" ?"

"Actually, Mr. Justice, I believe he meant Ms. Lo-"

"PEARLY!" "MYSTIC PEARL!" Two loud voices filled the air, followed by two people bursting through the lobby door, almost smashing the bailiff's face.

It was Maya and Hugh who had burst through the door and run to Pearl's side. They were followed by Phoenix, who calmly made his way to the group.

"Pearly! Are you okay?"

"Mystic Pearl! Are you hurt?"

While Maya and Pearl flooded Pearl with questions about her well being, Phoenix went over to Apollo and Trucy.

"Here, Justice; you're gonna need it." Phoenix handed Apollo a first-aid kit.

"Thanks – but why a first-aid kit?"

"You're going against Franziska, right?"

"Yeah, so why- ...oh. The whip."

"Yup. Now Trucy, listen: if you ever see a whip approaching the defence's bench, I want you to hide behind Apollo, understood?"

"Use Polly as a living shield from the whip. Got it, Daddy!"

"Is that what the first-aid kit is for? To use me as shield for your daughter?"

"Of course. Do you think I let people I care about face that whip?"

"Yeah, you've got a point… Hey, what-"

"APOLLO JUSTICE!"

"Huh, wha.." Apollo stared at an angry Maya, standing in front of him with hands on hips.

"M-Ms. Fey?"

"Now listen, you. If Pearly is found guilty..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Let's just say you're gonna see the other side of channeling."

"The other side of channeling...Ah! Okay! Okay! I got it! She's not going to be found guilty."

Maya turned to Hugh. "Now, Hugh I want you to behave yourself at the defence's bench. Do try to help Apollo find some contradictions, but leave the objecting to him."

"Okay, Mystic Maya!" Hugh saluted her.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"What? We were talking about how Hugh should act as your aide."

"Aide? What do you mean? Look, I already have Trucy and she already causes me enough-"

"Shush, Apollo. When we're talking about Pearly, there there's not enough defence in this **_world_**. That's why I'll be at ready if you ever need a little help from beyond...the courtroom."

_A little help from beyond the courtroom?_

"Okay, Mystic Polly, let's go. We can't let that prosecutor beat you. No way you're gonna let her find Mystic Pearl guilty, right? No prosecutor can beat us!" Hugh cheered as he ran off to the courtroom.

"...He doesn't like prosecutors much, does he?" Apollo observed, talking to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Maya replied.

"Your fault, Ms. Fey?"

"Well, you see, me and Pearly used to tell him a lot of stories of Nick's old cases, and maybe we made Nick look too much like hero and prosecutors look too much like the bad guys."

"So that's were the "Mystic" defence attorneys come from."

"But you're not wrong, Maya. After all, I was the defence attorney who bravely fought for the truth, and always managed to "turnabout" the cases, wasn't I? Him thinking of me as a great hero of justice is not wrong at all," Phoenix said, laughing.

_Phoenix Wright, legendary ace attorney, does not know the words "give up" or "desist" – nor the words "humility" and "modesty"._

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Pearl Fey."

"The defense is ready, your Honor."

"The prosecution..." She whipped the bench and held her weapon above her head. "...stands ready."

"Oh, Ms. Von Karma! It has been a long time."

"Indeed. I believe you know why I returned."

"Why, yes. In fact, I was the one who requested your presence here, this being the second murder in Kurain. I am hoping to solve this case quickly, before that "mess" starts again."

_That mess?_

"Actually, I wanted to call Mr. Edgeworth as well, but he is unable to be here."

_Wait, let me get this straight: the judge wanted Miles Edgeworth in the prosecution as well? Meaning that I could have gone against Miles Edgeworth and Franziska Von Karma at the same time? Does the judge have no compassion for __defence attorneys?!_

CRACK! "Is there something wrong with having just me, your Honor?"

"N-Not at all!"

_Hey, isn't whipping the judge against court etiquette?_

CRACK! "Is there something wrong with the defence as well, Apollo Justice?"

"N-Nothing!"

_Then again, I don't think anyone has the courage to tell her that._

"Ms. Von Karma, your opening statement, please," the judge said in a rather timid voice.

"A murder, in Kurain Village, again. A Fey as defendant, again. -CRACK!- Apollo Justice, do you know what that means?"

"W-What?"

She laughed, her elbow on the bench and her finger wagging. "Apollo Justice, what a foolish fool you are. You became the defence attorney of Pearl Fey, and you know nothing of her clan?"

_Know nothing? Aren't they just a clan of women – and, well, one guy – that channel spirits and have weird amulets that can see in people's hearts? Is there anything more that I should know?_

"Foolish Phoenix Wright. Not only did he fall into that foolish defence attorney trap, now his own apprentice knows nothing of the Fey clan also."

_For the last time, I'm not his apprentice! But, I agree in the foolish part. Still, should Mr. Wright know something? I mean, he worked with the Feys, but wasn't that just it? Is there something else he should know?_

"Hey, Trucy, has Mr. Wright ever told you something about the Feys?

"Hmm... Well, other than Mr. Charley's importance, he hasn't told me anything."

_Of course, the plant is more important._

"What about you, Hugh?"

"Mystic Maya told me how she always saved Mystic Nick in countless cases, but other than that, nothing."

_But I think you know more about this "mess" than what you are letting on, Hugh. I'll have to deal with you later._

"Ms. Von Karma, could you please explain the case for the court?"

"The victim is Mark Canary. He was a "street mercenary"."

"A "street mercenary"?

"Yes. It seems he was leader of a group that was hired by criminal gangs to help them in their fights."

"Ah, yes, gang fights. Why, I remember that some of them were quite wild!"

_T-The judge had gang fights?!_

"He had just recently come to the end of his prison sentence for his numerous crimes. In fact he was killed on the evening after the day of his release.

"Quite an unlucky fellow."

"Yes. He met his misfortune in Kurain – namely, Pearl Fey!"

"Y-You seem quite sure about that. You must some evidence, correct?"

"Naturally, your honor."

_Did she have to bow?_

"The victim was killed by a single gunshot that went through his heart. Pearl Fey was found unconscious with a gun near her hands."

"Unconscious? Then how was she able to commit the murder?"

"Quite simple, your honor. if you look at the diagram, Pearl Fey was with her back at Kurain Boulder at the time of the murder. When she fired the gun, which was of high caliber, the recoil made her hit her head on boulder."

"I see. And what about the bullet?"

"The police are searching for it as we speak."

"OBJECTION!'' Apollo interrupted. "If you haven't found the bullet, how can tell that Mark Canary was shot by the same gun as the one that was found?"

"The size of the hole."

"What?"

"The size of the hole in body has the same size of the bullets in the gun, which was the only gun found in the vicinity of Kurain Village."

"Ugh. Not good."

"Hmm..." Hugh looked like he was thinking.

"Something wrong, Hugh?"

"The only gun in Kurain Village?" Hugh asked himself, apparently not hearing Apollo.

"But of course, the gun wasn't the only evidence against Miss Fey. We also have a witness."

A witness? That's got to be Vera!

"Will you please call your witness, Ms. Von Karma?"

"Yes. The prosecution calls Vera Misham to the stand."

* * *

First part is over, the next one is Vera's testimony, again I hope the case is not confusing, by the way as you noticed Spark and Lotta will be appearing, and play important roles.  
"Please review!" End quote.


	15. Turnabout Family Feud 7

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Happy Haloween, everyone! I belive some people, some that I even don't know, will love this chapter! Fandom is such an amazing thing.

CB93: This chapter will have something that you asked me once, I hope you like it!

Martial Arts Master: Interesting what you noticed. That's the impression I wanted to Hugh cause, he is supposed to have a twisted vision of the law world, believing that defence attorneys are heroes and prosecutor are the villains. (But he is sane enough, to know that Kristoph isn't exactly a hero)

* * *

To prepare the witness, the judge declared a recess. Apollo, Trucy, Hugh and Pearl returned to the lobby.

"Hugh, I wanted to ask you something."

"What, Mystic Polly?"

"In the courtroom, you reacted strangely when the murder weapon was mentioned. Why?"

"Well, it just struck me as weird that the prosecutor lady said that the murder weapon was a gun – a gun in Kurain! Did you think that strange as well, Mystic Pearl?"

"Now that mention it, Mystic Maya did create that rule."

"What rule?"

"Well, Mr. Justice, Mystic Maya created a rule to avoid incidents. She banned guns and similar weapons from Kurain," Pearl explained, "Also, no such weapons may enter Kurain, so visitors are always examined to see if they are carrying any weapons."

"I get it! That means that the murder weapon can't belong to Mark Canary – I mean, if he came to the village, that means he couldn't have brought the gun to Kurain," Trucy noted.

"Good point Trucy, but that means the gun was from village. Weren't they banned? You two have any idea from where it came from? And besides, why weren't Trucy and I weren't examined?" Apollo asked both Feys.

"Probably because you were with Hugh. I'm not sure about the gun Mark Canary's gun though, Mr. Justice. We searched all of the houses and temples when the rule was made seven years ago."

"Yeah, Mystic Maya even called the police to help with the investigations."

"I wonder if they know anything about it."

" Polly! Maybe we could ask Ema."

Just as Trucy finished speaking, Ema entered the lobby, carrying a plastic bag for evidence.

_Talk of the devil._

"Hi there, Ema! We were just talking about you."

"Something bad?" she said, Snackoo ready for launch.

"N-No!" Apollo quickly replied, "A-Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh yeah. Here, Apollo, I brought you this." She handed Apollo a plastic bag containing...

"Hey, isn't this the blood-covered branch that Hugh found in front of Kurain Boulder?"

"Yup, the very same. We just finished the blood test."

"And whose blood is it? Is it Pearl's?" Trucy eagerly asked. Hugh seemed eager for the answer as well, but Apollo didn't seem very happy, and Pearl just stared at Ema strangely.

"Sorry, Trucy, but no. This is Mark Canary's blood."

"What?!?"

"What do we do now?"

"I knew it."

"Knew what, Polly?"

"About the blood. I was pretty sure it wasn't Pearl's."

"How?"

"Trucy, remember yesterday? Our second visit to the detention center?"

"Our second visit? Hmm...Oh...that...'

"What's "that"?" Asked Hugh.

"When we were talking to Pearl yesterday she mentioned that she was pushed against the boulder by the victim," Apollo explained.

"Oh..."

"That branch has put us in a bad situation. The prosecution could use that against us."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Apollo. I'm not telling anything to that whip-crazy prosecutor."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"She got between me and science."

"I-I see." _That's a very scary place._

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I-"

"You're Detective Ema Skye, aren't you?" Pearl suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I heard about you in jail."

'You heard about me in jail?"

"They said you are...  
You are...  
You are...  
Klavier Gavin's girlfriend!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

"Oh, you're so lucky! To have someone as handsome as him as a boyfriend...what a dream..."

"Look, Pearl, I think you've got it wrong-"

"I know, I know, Mr. Gavin has lots of fans, but I know your love will prevail! No fangirl will get in your way!"

"Listen, really, there's nothing- Ouch! You slapped me…"

"Miss Skye, you can't deny your true feelings! I know it's hard, but you must be strong!"

"No, look- Hey! What are you three laughing about?!"

"N-Nothing, E-Ema!" Trucy said, barely containing her laughter.

"T-Trucy, H-Hugh, l-let's g-go. T-the r-recess i-is a-almost o-over." Apollo tried to speak, but the hilarity took over.

* * *

"Court will now reconvene. May I ask the defense what is so funny!?"

"I-It's nothing -CRACK!- your Honor."

"Behave, Apollo Justice!"

"Why I am the only one being whipped? The other two were laughing as-" -Crack!-

"Behave."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ms. Von Karma, will you call your witness?"

"Yes. The prosecution calls Vera Misham to the stand!"

Vera shyly made her way to the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation."

"Vera Misham. I'm a painter."

"Vera Misham, you were at Kurain during the night of the crime?"

'Y-Yes."

"And did you witness the murder?"

"I-I did."

"Please testify to the court about what you saw that night."

_Finally, her testimony! Will it be the same thing she told me yesterday?_

"Okay. You know, Ms. Von Karma, you're being very kind to me."

"It was nothing."

_Kind?! She's not being kind at all! Well, judging about what happened with Mr. Gavin, I can't say Vera is the best judge of people._

"I was visiting Kurain Village for a channeling. After my channeling, I stayed at the village for one night. On the same night I woke up a little thirsty – at a bit before 2:00 am, I think – so I went to the kitchen. On my way, I heard a gunshot. When I went outside to see what was going on, I saw the victim on the floor. Pearl was knocked out by the boulder. I instantly returned to the Manor to tell them about the murder."

"So you heard only one shot?"

"Y-Yes."

"She is correct. In the autopsy report it says that the victim died from a single bullet."

"I see. The court accepts this as evidence. Mr. Justice; your cross-examination, please."

"Yes, your Honor."

"There wasn't anything new or contradictory in Vera's testimony, was there, Polly?"

"No..."

"What about your bracelet, Mystic Polly?"

"No reaction. Let's see if I can get any new info. Vera, why did you decided to stay for the night?"

"But wasn't it your idea, Mr. Justice?"

"Now that she mentions it, Polly, you were quite insistent about it."

"Yeah, Mystic Polly, you said things like, "After I've had to pay for those expensive tickets and Mr. Wright's "**_brilliant_**" idea made me carry these trunks through the whole village, were gonna STAY FOR THE NIGHT!" You were quite loud, actually."

"O-Oh, yeah, he he he." He laughed embarrassedly. "Now I remem -OUCH!- ber!"

"Foolish forgetful attorney."

"A-Anyway, let's continue. Vera after you left the scene, you came to inform the mediums. Who did you find first?"

"It was you and Ms. Fey. You were in that inner garden."

"And how long did it take for you to find us?"

"Umm...Well, I was very nervous and the Manor was confusing, and well, so I ..well... got lost. I think I took about fifteen minutes – actually, I only got into the garden by accident."

_Fifteen minutes? That means someone could have tampered with the scene during that fifteen-minute interval! Besides..."_

"You said you returned instantly to Manor. That means you took only a brief glance at the crime scene?"

"I-I suppose so..."

"If was only one glance, then how can you be so sure of what you saw?!"

"Ah..."

CRACK! "She saw the dead body of Mark Canary and the unconscious Pearl Fey with gun near her hands. Isn't that enough?"

"But she only took a glance! She might have missed something."

"Then let's say, for the sake of argument, that she might have missed something. Let's see if she confirms this idea." Franziska showed Vera a photo of the crime scene. "I'm sure they you were shown this before, but can you confirm it again?"

"...! Y-Yes, it was the same as in the picture," Vera replied after a pause.

_Wait! During that pause, my bracelet reacted! Maybe..._

"Polly, did the bracelet react?"

"Yes!"

"The "habits"! I can't wait to see Mystic Polly and the bracelet in action."

"Ms. Misham, just to be sure, could you testify about what you saw?" asked the judge.

"O-Okay..."

"It was just a quick glance, but I remember it well. The victim was slumped on the floor, and Pearl was unconscious by the boulder with a gun by her hand. Y-yes... it was just like the photo of the crime scene."

"I see. So everything was just like the photo?"

"...Y-Yes, your Honor..." she replied weakly.

_That pause again! I know she's hiding something! I've gotta rely on my bracelet to find what's she is so unsure about!_

"Very well, Mr. Justice. You may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, your Honor." _There is just one little question I want to ask. _"Vera, the police also showed you this photo, didn't they?"

"Y-Yes."

"And the photo the police showed you and the one that Ms. Von Karma showed now, were they the same?"

"Yes."

"And they showed you the same thing you saw?"

"...Y-Yes, it was the same as the photo."

"GOTCHA!" shouted Apollo. " "It was the same as the photo." Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Old...habits? I'm afraid I don't what you mean, Mr. Justice."

"Vera, I noticed ever since I defended you, you have the habit of biting your nails when you nervous or unsure – like every time you talk about the crime scene."

"...T-The crime scene?"

"The pause again."

"Pause?"

"Yes. Every time you are asked about the crime scene, you pause for a second and bite your fingers before answering the question. It's like you are unsure of something about the crime scene."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Justice?! I didn't see anything strange."

_She reacted rather emotionally. Something in the crime scene must be really bothering her._ "Strange... There is something strange about the crime scene, and you saw it!"

"I've told you before, there is ... n-nothing strange about the crime scene!"

"Perhaps I'll have the show the "strange" thing to you. This photo, the one of the crime scene. Every time you see it you bite your nails – like you're doing right now."

"Ah!"

"This photo is different from what saw that night, and you know it!"

"Umm...I'm soooooooorry!"

"I knew it. Vera, you saw something strange, didn't you?!"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska intervened. "What is the meaning of this, Apollo Justice?! There's nothing wrong about the crime scene."

"OBJECTION! Vera is unsure! She must have seen something strange!"

"Ms. Misham, does Mr. Justice's argument hold water? Was the crime scene any different from the photo?"

"Umm...T-T-The b-body..."

"What? What is it?!" Apollo asked anxiously.

"Polly, wait! Can't you see that she's nervous?"

"But Trucy! I need to know what happened!"

"Yes, Mystic Polly, but don't be so harsh!"

"Damn, I overdid it! But there must I can do!" _Think, Justice! Think! There must be something that can help prove my claim! _Apollo tried to think, but couldn't come up with anything. _Damn, I'm drawing blank!_

"Apollo! Don't give up!" Apollo heard a voice beside him, but it was neither Trucy or Hugh.

"M-Mia!" Apollo saw Mia, who was channeled by Maya, by his side on the bench.

"Hi, Apollo – it seems I came just in time."

"Where are Trucy and Hugh?"

"They're in the gallery. Now, Apollo; let's prove your theory!"

"But how? I can't think of anything!"

"Really? Remember what told me about Vera? About her "talent"?

"Talent? What talent? Wait, do you mean about her forgeries?"

"Yes, exactly."

"But how can that help us?"

"Think, Apollo! To be a good forger, what do you need?"

"What do you need? Oh! I get it. To be a good forger you need to know how to draw well and have a good memory. I know exactly what do, Mia! Vera, please draw a picture of the crime scene!"

* * *

Mia's deus ex machina...come on, you saw it coming! Anyway the next chapter is the first trial's last chapter (well, maybe). Please review!


	16. Turnabout Family Feud 8

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

As promised here is the last part of the first trial, hope you like it!

* * *

Apollo's request for a drawing was so out of the blue – or red in Apollo's case – that the court stayed silent for a moment.

"A drawing, Mr. Justice?" asked the judge, dumbfounded.

"You know, like when you use the pencil on the paper and it makes a picture..."

"I know what a drawing is, Mr. Justice! I meant why do you want to have Ms. Misham draw a picture of the crime scene?"

"Since Vera saw something strange on the scene, maybe having her draw it could show the court what's different."

"Hmm...Ms. Von Karma, do you agree with the defence's request?"

"The prosecution agrees with the defence's request."

"Are you sure, Ms. Von Karma?"

"Yes, your Honour. Actually, I had a specialist have a look at Vera Misham yesterday. This morning he sent me a report saying that Vera Misham has eidetic memory."

"Eidetic memory?" Apollo said, confused.

"In other words, she has a photographic memory. With her drawing skills we could actually get a very accurate picture of the crime scene," Mia explained.

_Well, that explains why she's such a good forger._

"Well, Ms. Misham, since both the defence and the prosecution agree, will you draw us a picture of the crime scene?"

"Yes, your Honour."

A deadly silence fell over the courtroom as Vera began drawing in her sketch pad. Finally, ten minutes later, Vera finished the drawing.

"H-Here; this is exactly what I saw."

"I must admit, the picture is quite well-made and very detailed. It looks very similar to the photo of the crime," the judge said.

"As I said before there's...nothing...wrong..." Franziska began to shutter as she took a closer look at the picture.

"Apollo, look at the picture! The body!"

"Wait, the body is at different position!"

Apollo was right. The victim's body in Vera's picture was in different position than the one in the crime photo. Whereas in the crime photo the body was lying on the floor with the Kurain Boulder in front of him, in the drawing, the body was in a different position, with the Kurain Boulder to his left.

"That can mean only one thing. During the fifteen-minute interval that Vera spent searching for help, someone must have with tampered the crime scene!" Apollo said, pointing his finger.

"OBJECTION! Are you insane, Apollo Justice?! No one has tampered with the crime scene."

"OBJECTION! Then how you explain the body in the drawing?"

"OBJECTION! Maybe...maybe...she mistook it for something."

"OBJECTION! But didn't you just say that she has a photographic memory?"

"Ugh...Wait..."

"We did it, Mia!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Apollo. Look at Von Karma."

"Huh...What? She's...smiling?"

"Not bad, Apollo Justice. Now I see why Phoenix Wright decided to tutor you."

_I'm not his apprentice! How many times I have to say that?! This is getting old. And just so you know, he never tutored me in anything! Okay, he gave me some advice, but it was all completely cryptic at best of times!_

"But how you can still prove that she's guilty? Maybe I don't have any decisive evidence, but I think it's enough to convince the jury!"

"Is it, Apollo Justice? But have already forgotten what you just said? "Someone must have tampered with the crime scene." Couldn't that someone be Pearl Fey?"

"OBJECTION! Why she would do that? She would be incriminating herself!"

"Apollo, I think she meant that Pearl could be altering the crime scene – perhaps to avoid placing suspicion on herself – but she had to stop in the middle, perhaps because someone arrived. You can't deny this possibility, Apollo. We shouldn't risk the jury's verdict in this situation. But we can prove something else while we're at it; while it's not decisive proof of her innocence, we could prolong the trial."

"What we can prove?"

"The possibility of "someone else" being in the crime scene. Take a closer at Vera's picture, Apollo. Maybe there is some evidence in it."

"Hmm...Let's see." Apollo took a closer at the picture. He tried to find the blood-covered branch, but it wasn't in the picture. _I guess it was already in the bushes near the Manor. _He looked again at the picture and found the missing bullet, but it wouldn't change anything. He kept looking, but gave up. _Damn! I can't find anything!_

Mia, however, was still looking at it. "Hmm...I was afraid of that. So this murder really happened because of … _that_." She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

That_ again! This is killing me! The whole _that_ or _mess_ thing. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. But not now; I think Mia is onto something._

"Apollo, may I take the defence from now on?"

"A-Alright, go on." _Don't worry, Mia, you're not the first one to do that. At least you asked – unlike Mr. Wright and Trucy._

"I'd like to draw the court's attention to this particular spot in the drawing." She pointed to Pearl's hands.

"Excuse me, but where are the little miss and the young lad that were with Mr. Justice?" the judge asked.

"Don't worry about that, your Honour. But anyway, back onto the topic. If you pay close attention to the defendant's hands in the drawing, you will notice the murder weapon, correct? If you take a closer look you will see that there is handkerchief wrapped around it."

"And what's wrong with that? No fingerprints were found on the gun. It's only reasonable that the murderer used a handkerchief or something similar."

"But, Ms. Von Karma, when the police found the gun, was a handkerchief wrapped around it?"

"N-No..."

"Exactly. So where is it now? What do you think, Apollo?"

"M-Me? Sorry Mia, but I have no idea!"

"Really, Apollo? Take a closer look at the handkerchief. Haven't you seen something similar?"

He looked at the picture again. "Wait a second! I've seen it before! Actually, I think I have it with me! Your Honour, I would like to present some evidence to the court."

"What kind of evidence, Mr. Justice?"

"This!"

"Is...Is that a handkerchief?"

"Yes, your Honour. Please pay attention to the pattern on this handkerchief, and also to the pattern on the handkerchief in the drawing."

"Why... they are exactly the same! Both have the same snake design printed on them."

"Wait, didn't that woman – I believe her name was Dusa Fey – have a similar handkerchief? I'm absolutely sure. I remember seeing her clean her face with a handkerchief with a similar pattern," commented Vera.

"As your witness just confirmed, Ms. Von Karma, this handkerchief belongs to a woman from Kurain named Dusa Fey." _It paid off to be rude! Maybe Mr. Wright's "advice" could actually be useful!_

-CRACK!- "OBJECTION! Having the same style handkerchief doesn't prove that this woman was in the crime scene that night."

"Yes it does," Mia said sternly, "I lived in Kurain for twenty years of my life, I can say with absolute certainty that no one else in the world has this sick fixation with snakes other than "Aunt Morgan's lackey"." Mia said the last part in a very low voice so that only Apollo managed to hear it. His bracelet also reacted to Mia. "Dusa Fey!"

_What's with Mia? She's unusually nervous._

"Hmm, it seems that a lot of unanswered questions have been raised. I believe this is a good time for us to adjourn this trial. I would like to ask to both sides to look into the matter of this missing evidence further. I would also like to ask the prosecution to question Dusa Fey, and confirm her involvement with this case. That is all; court is adjourned."

* * *

"Great job, out there, Apollo!"

"Thanks, Mia! Actually, I wanted to ask you some...thing... Hi there, Ms. Fey..." Apollo greeted Maya who had returned to "this world". _You won't tell me anything about _that,_ Mia, but maybe Ms. Fey..._

"So, Apollo, how did things go?"

"Good, I guess. We managed to prolong the trial for one more day, but I could ask-"

"Polly!" "Mystic Polly!"

Trucy and Hugh burst through the door and Pearl and Phoenix followed them into the room. _Impeccable timing guys. Wait, Hugh and Pearl are here. Maybe I should ask them._

"Polly, did Daddy's mentor help you?"

"You know Mia, Trucy?"

"Daddy told me when I went to the gallery. He said that she used to save him in difficult situations. You know, you're becoming more and more like Daddy, Apollo!"

_I think she meant it as compliment, but I see this comment as an insult._

"Anyway, Hugh I would like to ask-"

"Oh, Mystic Maya, look at the time! We lost so much time with this trial, we forgot that we have lots of channelling requests today. Let's go!"

"Yes, let's go, Hugh!" _Damn! They ran out of the room!_

"Pearl, as your lawyer, I need to speak-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Justice, the bailiffs are calling me. I need to return to the precinct." _And there she goes..._

"Mr. Wright, could you-"

"Yes, Apollo?"

"...Actually, it's nothing." _I'm not even gonna bother._

"All right. Trucy, sweetheart, if you need your Daddy, he's sleeping in the Manor's side room." _It's barely one o'clock, and he's going to sleep again?! What did Mia see in this lazy bum?!_

"Don't worry, Daddy! I'll be working hard on the case while you sleep."

"Glad to know that I can rest without any worries. You know how ole' Daddy needs his beauty sleep." _Sometimes I wonder who the man of their house is._

After Phoenix left the room, Apollo sighed.

"No one will tell me about _that_."

"What's _that_, Polly?"

"That's what I want know. Mr. Wright, Ms. Fey, Hugh, Pearl, Mia, Von Karma, the judge; all of them keep talking about _that_!"

"Hmm...That's strange, Polly. I wonder what _that _is. _That_ is so mysterious. Isn't _that_ weird?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's weird... Trucy, stop that."

"_That_? I'm afraid that I don't know what _that_ that you are talking about is."

"I said, stop that!"

"But, _that_'s fun!"

"Stop that!"

"But aren't doing that same thing – _that_ you are saying that I should stop?"

"Stop...this thing! Now let's go catch the train that goes to Kurain...wait...argh!

* * *

On their way to the manor, Trucy asked: "So, Apollo, what do we do now? Do we have any leads?"

"I'm afraid not. There's Dusa, but Von Karma is probably questioning her right now, and I don't fancy getting whipped. Besides, we still-"

"Now lookie here, I'm an expert on this field already, so I reckon that this scoop belongs to this gal right here, got it, mint-head?!" said a loud, booming, female voice with a thick southern accent.

" "Puffy-Hair not young enough to call herself a gal." end quote." So, Journalist is more fit for the scoop, than old Puffy-Hair." end quote." _Oh joy, here he comes. And now it's a duo! Great, just great._

"Old? Why, I'll show ya some "end quotes"! Besides, you're older than I am."

" "Age does not matter for Brushel." end quote."

"Age don't matter-"

As the bickering continued, Apollo suddenly had a thought. _Hey, this Puffy-Hair claims to be an "expert" on the Feys. Maybe I could ask her about _that_._

"Trucy, I'm about to enter dangerous territory. I'll need some backup."

"Got it, Polly!"

_Take a deep breath Justice._

"So… umm ... Hi there!"

* * *

Sorry, for sudden ending, by the way if you are wondering about "that, that is (argh!) the family feud of the Fey clan (hence the name, Turnabout Family Feud), Apollo and Trucy will finnaly find out the fight for the Master's seat in the next chapters. Please review!


	17. Turnabout Family Feud 9

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Finally, the truth will start to reveat itself to Apollo and Trucy! This chapter is short and a little angsty, but I still hope you like it!

* * *

Apollo spoke so quickly he was afraid that both journalists didn't hear him. But suddenly:

"Hey, you, Spiky, if you didn't notice, I'm in the middle of a very important scoop...Wait, I know who you are, Spiky!"

"Y-You know me?" _And Spiky?_ -Sigh- _One more name for my unwanted "original" nicknames list. Can't people be more creative?_

"Yeah, you're that glaring' attorney! The one who kept glaring at the witness, until they spill the beans!"

" "Attorney glares, witness talks." End quote."

"W-Wait, you got it all wrong! I mean, I-I don't glare at them, I...I just stare at them...in a...stern way."

"And I know too you, girly!"

"Me? I didn't know I was so famous!"

"You're that magician girl, who needs the puppet to talk!"

" "Magician girl is too shy, needs puppet to express herself." End quote."

"Hey, it's the other way around!"

"Anyway! Excuse me, the miss with the puffy-hair-"

"That's Lotta Hart to you!"

"Well, Ms. Hart, could I ask you some questions?"

"What'cha want, Spiky? Speak up!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I overheard you two talking. You seem know a lot about the Fey clan – maybe you tell us a bit about them? We're working on a related case, you see."

"Ah! So you're the lawyer who's defending that gal Pearl! Been wanting to meet'cha. Sure, I can tell what I know."

"Really? Thanks!"

"With a price, of course." _So much for free info. But I really need to know..._

"...Hey! Don't look at me, Polly. Remember, I'm not having any allowance for the next fifteen years." _Oh yes, the Gavinners's paraphernalia. Why does she still keep all those things? I mean, didn't they break up?_

Apollo picked his wallet, with tearful eyes. "Here," he said, almost crying.

"Thanks! Now were should I begin -Hey! Mint-head! What'cha you doing with that pen? Don't even think about writing what I'm gonna to say! This is my scoop!"

"W-What, w-what? Me? Don't worry. "Journalist minding his own business, go on with the story." End quote."

"I've got my eye on you, mint-head. Anyway where was I... Oh! I know where to begin. Y'all ever heard about the Master of Kurain?"

"Ms. Fey? Yes, actually, we know her personally."

"Well, then y'all know how dangerous it is to be the Master."

"Huh? What do mean?

"Ms. Hart, I'm afraid we don't get it. Why is it dangerous?"

"Come on, Spiky, don't you realize it yet? The Master is the only one in the family who has a lot of influence and power, right? Do you see where I'm going?"

"Hmm...Wait! You don't mean...that's she threatened by her own family?"

"Polly, how could say something so horrible? I mean, Ms. Fey, Pearl and Hugh love each other! They would never threaten each other."

"But girly, how about considering the rest of the clan? Wouldn't they want a piece of that power too? Trust me; the Master has some really strong connections with the big guys."

"Well... But still, they would be killing their own family."

"Trucy, when power is at stake, family doesn't matter to some people."

"T-That's horrible..." _Now I see why everyone didn't want to talk about it. I mean family killing family isn't a pleasant thing to talk about. Hang on..._

"Ms. Hart, there something I would really like to ask you. Have you heard about the murder that happened eight years ago? When Maya Fey was accused."

"Reckon course!"

"Come again?"

" "Reckon course". It's short for, "You reckon? Course I know about it!"

"I-I see..." _I weep for our language._

"I was even involved in it! Granny was sent to jail."

"Granny?"

"Yeah, Morgan Fey! You know, I laughed so hard when I saw her cuffed."

"Actually, Ms. Hart, I wanted to ask you about Morgan Fey. Do you think you could us more about her?"

"Sure! Lemme tell you, kid, she's one nasty lady, that Granny."

"Nasty?"

"Yeah. Tried to send her own niece to jail, and then attempted to kill her. Nasty old lady."

"What?!"

"Why would she do something like that to Ms. Fey?!"

"Girly, did forget what we are talking about? Because of the Master's seat, of course."

"Oh yeah, she wanted to become the Master..."

"Actually, you're wrong, girly. She wouldn't ever become the Master. Her power is weak – heck, that's why she lost the seat to her younger sister, Misty Fey. It hit her pretty hard. Her honour was ripped to shreds."

"But if she wouldn't be the Master, then who..."

"Pearl. She would be the next Master."

"But Apollo, I told you before; Pearl would never do something like that to Ms. Fey!"

"And what if she didn't have a choice? After all, her bloodline would succeed, and her "honour" would be restored. Having suffered such a humiliation from her younger sister, I suppose that would be the ultimate kind of revenge."

"Hey, Spiky, you don't need to get all moody because of that. This whole mess ended seven years ago. It's not like this case is involved with the family feud."

"N-No, of course not..." Apollo laughed half-heartedly._ You don't know how wrong you are, Ms. Hart._

"Well, Spiky, if you don't need anything else-"

" "Family fight causes big problem, vengeful woman is mastermind behind crimes." End quote."

"I heard that, mint-head!"

" "Journalist is very busy, has to do interviews in the Manor." End quote." Brushel ran into the Manor.

"Come back here, mint-head!" Lotta followed the fleeing man aggressively.

Trucy looked at the two, surprised, but Apollo just stared at the sky with an emotionless gaze.

_What is all of this? People who are capable of killing their own flesh and blood for mere status? How can someone use their child just to regain some lost honour? What I am supposed to believe? I can't believe myself, but I'm even beginning to suspect Hugh and Pearl. Would they be able to do something like that? I must get to the bottom of this. I **will** get to the bottom of this._

"POLLY!" Trucy's shout snapped Apollo back to reality.

"Huh? W-What?"

"Polly, I was asking where we're going next."

"Where are we going next?" _Where should we go....I know! Her! She is the only one who can answer all of this._

"Trucy, we are going back to the station."

"Already? But we just arrived at Kurain!"

"Yes, but we need go back to the precinct."

"Oh! You want see Pearl?"

"We can see her on the way, but I want to meet someone else. I want to meet Morgan Fey."

* * *

Apollo and Trucy will meet Morgan! Bet you didn't see that one coming! By the way, does any of you readers, remember the number of Morgan's cell? Isn't "something" there as well? The next chapter will be evil...Mwahahaha! Please review!


	18. Turnabout Family Feud 10

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

I'll be frank, this chapter is filler, nothing particular important to the story will happen in this chapter, but it's still a great chapter!

* * *

She's in questioning?" Apollo asked the detention officer. He and Trucy had decided to visit Pearl in the Detention Centre before going to see Morgan.

"Yes; apparently Detective Skye requested it personally. She also asked to question her alone."

"Huh? Why would Ema want to question Pearl alone, Polly?"

"I don't know, Trucy, but it must be something related to our case. Probably something important and confidential-"

"ALL RIGHT, PEARL! SPIT IT OUT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT ME AND THE FOP ARE A COUPLE?!"

"Or not. How about we go see Morgan? I've heard that she is in solitary confinement."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in the solitary confinement cell area," the guard by the door of the cell told Apollo and Trucy.

"But we really need to talk to Morgan Fey!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but only members of the police or prosecutors can go through here," the guard replied.

"What we are going to do now, Trucy?"

"Don't worry, Polly. Daddy said he would get us in."

"Mr. Wright?"

"Yeah! I called him when we were in the train to the city; he said he would help us."

"Help us? How?" Just as Apollo finished speaking, a female blond guard entered the room and started talking to the other guard. Apparently, they were changing shifts.

"Hey, Trucy, maybe we could try with this new guard," Apollo whispered to Trucy. "Excuse me, but could we-"

"Enter the solitary confinement cell area? Sure, sure, go on," the female guard responded.

"Huh? Why she is cooperating with us, Apollo?"

"I don't know, but let's take advantage of it!" _However, this voice is strangely familiar..._

"What are you two waiting for? Go on!" the female guard said.

"Wait a second, I know that voice! You're..."

"So you recognized me, huh?" The female guard instantly changed clothes, revealing...

"Olga Orly!"

"Oh really, Polly?"

"What are you doing here, Orly?"

"Me? Well, I was hired by Wright to get you two in the solitary confinement cell area. Actually, this job is bit different from what he normally hires me for."

"Oh really? Mr. Wright hired you before?"

"Of course! Wright is one of my oldest clients."

"He hired you to cheat in his card games?"

"Wright? Hire me to help him cheat? Ha! He isn't that smart."

"Then why he would need you?"

"Don't you see, Lawyer-boy? Olga "Quick Fingers" Orly doesn't just get poker victories, she gets everything! And that includes information. Wright wouldn't have all that evidence against that Kristoph guy and you wouldn't have your precious "Jurist System" if it wasn't for me!"

"Oh really? Then let's go, Apollo! We can go to the solitary confinement cell area now."

"Wait – what about the police, Orly? They will eventually enter the cell area to check on the prisoners. What if we're caught?"

"That?" Olga laughed devilishly. "Don't worry, I've already solved that."

"How?"

"Well, let's just say they're going to be busy for quite some time."

* * *

Ema sat at the chair by her desk and sighed. Questioning Pearl was tiring, but she was going get to the bottom of it. If she ever got the person who had spread the rumour that she and Klavier were dating, she would...need to hire Apollo, that's for sure. She just hoped that he didn't mind defending guilty clients.

Sighing, she opened the drawer of her desk and took a bag of Snackoos that she had hidden from Fraziska. Opening her bag, she picked a single Snackoo, and slowly brought it to her. She could hear the alleluia chorus as the Snackoo came closer, she opened her mouth and...

"MUNCH"

"..."

"WHO IS THE DEAD PERSON WHO LUMINOLED MY SNACKOOS?!"

* * *

"For a very, very long time."

"I-I see."

"Come on then, Polly!" Trucy left the room, but Apollo stayed there with Olga.

"Hey, Justice, what are you still doing here?"

"Actually, I was waiting for Trucy to leave. I wanted to ask you something."

"Waiting for the girl to leave? Let me guess, you want to ask about Shadi's murder, don't you?"

"You know that he is-"

"Her father? Yeah, Wright told me after his trial."

"Well, it's just; did Mr. Wright know that you and Shadi were plotting against him that night?"

"Of course not, Wright isn't my only client, you know. Besides..."

"Besides?"

"Actually, Wright heard beforehand that Zak Gramarye was in town, so he asked me to search for him. But when I found Shadi, I thought I could use some extra money, so..."

"You offered him your "services"?"

"Exactly." _Her loyalty to her clients is just..."amazing". _"So, Wright had no idea that Shadi Smith was Zak Gramarye, or that I was the waitress at the Borscht Bowl Club, until that night. I would have got two jobs done, but your psycho mentor had to come in with that cursed of bottle of grape juice!"

"My psycho mentor? You mean Mr. Gavin?"

"Yeah, that lunatic defence attorney. You know, when I was investigating him at Wright's request, I found that he has more "dirt" in his cases than Manfred von Karma!"

"I-I see..." _To think I looked up to Mr. Gavin... I can't believe I used to see him as respectable man... I was such an idiot..._

"Thanks for answering my question, Olga. Just one more thing – did you know from the start of Mr. Wright's trial that Mr. Gavin was the killer?"

"Well, I had suspicions, but I didn't have any proof against him, so I had to pin it on Wright."

_Again, her loyalty to her clients amazes me._

"Polly, come on! Why are you still here?" Trucy shouted from the other room.

"Seems you have to go Justice. One more thing; you're looking for Morgan Fey, right? Her cell is in corridor 13, got it? 13."

"Okay. Thanks again, Olga." _13...Why does that number strike me as weird?_

* * *

"Which corridor are we in, Polly?" Trucy asked Apollo. They had been searching for corridor 13 for fifteen minutes already.

"Let's see. We're...in corridor 5 -sigh- We're completely lost," Apollo said in a defeated tone.

"I know, Polly! Let's ask some of the prisoners."

"I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Trucy."

"Don't worry, Polly. Excuse me, sir?" Trucy asked a man in a nearby cell.

"Trucy! This man may be dangerous. Wait...that man...those spikes... I think I've seen him before." Apollo took a closer inspection of the man. He had strange red skin, but very familiar hair...

Trucy got closer to the cell. "Daddy?"

"Who's you'se calliiiiin daddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!" The man roared.

"Ahhhhh!" Both Apollo and Trucy shouted in fear and ran ... in different directions.

* * *

Apollo stopped to catch breath, after running for some time. "See, Trucy? That's why I told you not to talk to the prisioners!" No response. "Trucy? Trucy!" Apollo called for the girl until he realized...

_Oh my god, I lost her! In a prison, no less! Mr. Wright is going to kill me!_

Apollo paced back and forth, thinking of an excuse.

_Think, Justice, think! I know! She was doing some magic tricks for the prisoners, when she disappeared in her panties. Great idea, Justice! Now, I guess I have follow Trucy's idea and ask one of the prisoners for directions...better chose carefully._

Apollo approached a cell. "Excuse me, sir, do you know the way to corridor 13?"

"..."

"Umm, well, have you seen a girl in a magician's garb around here?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"..."

"You know, it's kinda rude to stare at people like that."

"..."

"Please stop staring at me! It's disturbing..."

"..."

"Well, I suppose you don't have anything to say, so I'll-"

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Ahhh, well..." _Slowly walk away, Justice... Slowly walk away... And where is Trucy?"_

* * *

"Zvarri! You are magician, am I wrong?"

"Wow! You're right! How do you know?"

"If you really want to know, little lady, the clue was your eyes. They have this magical energy, and you seem not to have enough skill to be sorcerer, so Zvarri! I elegantly deduced that you are a magician of amateur skill!"

"Omigod! You're so right! Can you tell more things about me?"

"Of course! Your favourite magic trick is...Zvarri! A puppet, am I wrong?"

"Yes! I mean, no, you're not wrong!"

"And your panties...Zvarri! They are the mystic gateway to many things!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Also, you are adopted! And you adoptive father lost his job because..."

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not your bride! I'm a man, to begin with."

"Don't lie to me, Polly! You faked your death, just to get rid me! And then had an operation to change your sex! But I'm not crazy anymore! Come back to papa, my dear woman!"

"I'M A MAN!" _Wait... Polly is a female name?!_

* * *

"Now...what did the guy say? _"I'm abso-posi-lutely sure that corridor 13 is to the left!"_...Isn't that corridor 16? Well, who am I to doubt someone who is abso-posi-lutely sure?"

* * *

"The nerve of that guy...saying that I am a no-name lawyer, who graduated from a no-name school! And on top of it, he said that I used a cheap hair-gel on my spikes! Some virtuoso he is..."

* * *

"Polly! I've finally found you!...why are you so red?"

"Well..." He pointed to a cell at the end of the corridor.

"Bye-bye, Mr. Lawyer!" A very pink woman waved from the cell.

"Let's go, Trucy, please..."

* * *

"Corridor 12! We're close, Polly!"

"Okay! Let's go, Trucy!"

As they walked through, Apollo noticed that the corridor had only two cells, one facing the other. Thinking nothing of it, he continued walking.

"Well, I never guessed I'll have to see those spikes again," Apollo heard a female voice say. _That voice! It couldn't be... _Apollo slowly turned his head.

"Apollo, look it's...!" Trucy said, surprised.

"A-Alita Tiala...it's...umm...nice to see you again...hehehe..." Apollo said, embarrassed. _Why did I have to ran into her of all people? I'm the one who made her go to jail; she probably wants to kill me!_

"Really? Well, I can't say I expected you to say that. I thought that you say something like "How do you like jail, Tiala?" or "Ha! You got what you deserved!"." _How nerve-wracking... this situation could only get worse if..._

"Come on, Tiala! Do you think that this kid can be smug? Ha! He's far too stupid for that," said a male mocking voice from the other cell. _This voice... I only know one person can be that much of a jerk. Please...not him..._

"Apollo, it's Daryan Crescend!" Trucy said, surprised again. _Alita Tiala at the left, Daryan Crescend at the right –I'm surrounded by people who hate me to death! Literally! Great. Just great…_

_

* * *

_

Alita Tiala and Daryan Crescend...who would have guessed? Poor Apollo...Please review! Can you guys guess which villains they met?


	19. Turnabout Family Feud 11

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope this chapter makes up for it! And in case you were wondering, about the villains in the previous chapter: Apollo met Furio Trigre, Damon Gant, Yanni Yogi Richard Wellington and April May. Trucy also met Furio Trigre, and she met Luke Atmey and Redd White as well.

* * *

"Might I ask why we are blessed with the honour of your presence, Mr. Justice?" asked Alita with sarcasm.

"Well, I..."

"Ha! Look at his face! He's practically wetting his pants just by seeing us," said Daryan, laughing at Apollo.

"Polly, chin up. They're behind the bars, they can't do anything to you. I mean, you're the one responsible for putting them here!" Trucy tried to encourage Apollo.

"Trucy, don't remind them! Let's go, okay? We need to talk to Morgan."

"Wait a sec, Morgan? Morgan Fey, the old hag?" Daryan suddenly asked.

"Y-Yeah...

"What you would you possibly want with that witch? Wait... You aren't that girl's –Pearl Fey's – attorney, are you?" Alita seemed surprised.

"Hahaha! Man, you're even more stupid that I thought, kid," Daryan mocked.

"What's the problem?"

"You see, when you work on the police, you hear some things – things about the Feys, to be more specific," Daryan said in a serious tone.

"When you're in jail you also hear things about the Feys as well," added Alita.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Trucy, "If you're talking about the family feud, we already know, and we don't mind getting involved in it."

"But little girl, you haven't heard about what happened to the lawyers who got involved with the Feys."

"Lawyers? What happened to them?"

"Your Daddy, for starters, went through hell countless times because of Maya Fey. And Miles Edgeworth, you can't forget him."

"Miles Edgeworth?"

"You know; the DL-6 case!"

"DL-6?"

"The Fey's involvement in that case turned his life upside down!"

"Daryan, I believe you're forgetting one person," Alita suddenly spoke.

"What are you talking about, Tiala?"

"That irritating man."

"Irritating man? Oh! You mean that crazy coffee addict."

"Coffee addict?" Apollo asked Alita.

"Yes. A very unpleasant man. An irritating java addict, might I add."

"Yeah, he had this weird name too. What was it again? Gudu...no...Goudut...argh... What _was_ his name?"

"Godot, Daryan. His name was Godot," Alita corrected.

"But what did he have to do with the Feys?" asked Trucy.

"What did he have to do with the Feys? It'd be better to ask what he _didn't_ have to do with the Feys!" Daryan said.

"So he was involved with the Feys..." Apollo suddenly had an idea. "Maybe we should talk to him too! I really need to know more about the Feys."

"Sorry, Mr. Justice, but you're little late," said Alita.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say the guy drank a little too much coffee. Now he's drinking that big cup of coffee in the sky," Daryan explained.

"Indeed. He passed away last month, actually," Alita finished.

"I see... I guess Morgan is still our only source of information, but we could know more about this Godot. Let's go Trucy."

* * *

"Here we are; corridor 13." Apollo noticed that, like in corridor 12, this corridor had two cells facing each other. He and Trucy were approaching a cell when someone spoke to them.

"You must be Mr. Apollo Justice, are you not? Please come closer," a polite yet powerful female voice said.

Apollo quickly obliged, pulling Trucy with him. He didn't know why, but he felt that he should obey that voice like an obedient dog. The voice was calm, but somehow controlling. It was like she had said "obey me, or else" in a polite manner.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, like a servant waiting for an order from his master.

"I see. You must be that good sir, the one defending my precious Pearl," she said in a respectful manner, but at the same time it sounded like she wasn't very impressed.

"Yeah – and you must be Ms. Morgan Fey." Apollo took a closer look at the woman and at her cell. It was well-furnished in a Japanese style and looked very similar to the rooms in the Fey Manor. The single occupant was an aged woman with an old black kimono and an "extravagant" hair-do – extravagant was the best word that Apollo could think of to describe that hair. She was kneeling on a cushion with a small table in front of her, and seemed to be drinking some sort of tea.

_For a prison cell, it sure is fancy. And what happened to prison uniforms?_

"Yes, I am, Mr. Justice. As a mother, I'm very worried to leave the defence of my precious daughter in the hands of inexperienced man like you. But then again, I couldn't trust an experienced man to do his job."

_What a polite...insult. Wait, what did she mean by an "experienced man"? Could it be … Mark Canary?_

"Ah, Justice. I was wondering if you would ever visit me in this dreaded place," a male voice said from the other cell. Apollo immediately tensed after hearing it.

"Polly?" Trucy poked him, but Apollo didn't move an inch.

"And now you're defending a Fey – you're becoming even more like Phoenix Wright."

"Mr. Gavin..." Apollo said in a mortified voice.

"Mr. Gavin, are you against the idea of this man defending my daughter?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that Morgan. I'm just a little disappointed of him, that's all."

"Yes, I know how you feel. My daughters caused me the same kind of grief."

"Polly! Are you okay?" Trucy continued to poke him, but he still didn't move. _Great. If being between Alita and Daryan wasn't enough, now I've stumbled across Mr. Gavin. What have I done to deserve all of this?_

* * *

Just a quick little note, I probaly won't be able to update for the next two weeks, because I will be busy with school, so if you guys don't mind wating a bit...anyway, please review!


	20. Turnabout Family Feud 12

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, I was busy with school, but I'm back! And with a great chapter as well, however this chapter is a bit different from the previous ones, this one is very dark and evil, I wanted Apollo and Trucy to get a little taste of evil, when you think about, the one who tasted evil in the game was Phoenix not those two, so this in this chapter, they will finally have to deal with the "darkness" of the world.

* * *

Having frozen from the terror of seeing Kristoph again, Apollo suddenly realized:

_Wait, why am I scared? Trucy is right; I should be brave! It doesn't matter that he was the one that taught me everything about law. It doesn't matter that I helped Mr. Wright put him in jail. He is a criminal, and I should stand up to him! _Despite Apollo's daring thoughts, he was still shaking with fear.

"Sorry, Mr. Gavin, but I'm not here to talk to you!" Apollo tried to sound brave, but failed miserably.

"If you say so, Justice," Kristoph replied, smiling and obviously noticing Apollo's fear.

"Yeah, Polly! Show him who's boss!" Trucy cheered, not realizing that Apollo was scared.

"Ms. Mogan Fey; I need to speak with you!" Apollo puffed his chest, trying to sound fearless.

"About my clan, I presume?" she asked calmly, still drinking her tea.

The attorney resisted the urge to answer her with a "Yes, ma'am!" and instead said "Yes. You see, the victim of your daughter's case was a man named Mark Canary, a criminal who was recently released from jail – this very one, might I add. Apparently he was some sort of "mercenary", and I'm almost sure that he came to the village because someone hired him to kill someone from there," Apollo said, trying not to mention Maya. "I came here to ask a simple question: was it you that hired him?"

Morgan stayed silent for sometime. Then she resumed drinking her tea, which made Apollo angry.

"Well?!" he demanded anxiously.

She placed her drink in her table, but continued her silence.

_Is she doing that just to annoy me?_

"...Yes."

_Huh? Did she... did she just confess? _"How could you?!" Apollo heard someone ask. This someone turned out to be Trucy, whose normally pleasant voice had turned horrified and angry.

"How could you?!" she asked again. "How could you hire someone to kill your own niece? She's your family! How could you ever think about killing your own flesh and blood? What could be more important than your family?!"

"Honour," Morgan replied, as calm as she was before.

"Honour?!" Trucy asked in disbelief. "Is that...that your reason? You're even more horrible than I thought! To try to kill your niece, for something as... petty as that. I...I...your family...how could you..." The little magician couldn't control her anger. "Did you know that the victim threatened Pearl?"

"Oh? So he wrote the letter according to the plan," Morgan said in a casual voice.

It was Apollo's turn to be in disbelief. _How...how can someone be...be so cold? _"She is your daughter!" he shouted. "How could you even think of using her like that?!" he asked, still in a loud voice.

"I must ask for you to lower your voice, boy. It is quite irritating."

"I'm afraid I must agree with her, Justice," Kristoph suddenly spoke.

"Look, don't change the subject. What I'm talking is that...that..." He struggled to find the words. "Pearl loves her cousin! She would never agree with such thing. She even tried to foil the plan! That's why I'm defending her."

"Unfortunately, I must agree with you, Mr. Justice. I am still shocked to think that my precious Pearl would kill someone just to protect that Maya Fey."

"Wait, you don't think that Pearl really.... How could you even suspect her? She's your daughter!" He repeated the same line that he said moments ago.

"Yes – nevertheless she cares too much for our current Master, I'm afraid. But then, that's what you must prove otherwise, Mr. Justice."

"Pearl would never do something like that!" Trucy suddenly shouted. "She's an honest person. She would never commit a crime like that. It would ruin the lives of the people of her village."

"Oh, so are you saying that it's wrong to commit a crime just to help a family member, not caring if you would ruin someone's life in the process?" Kristoph said to Trucy with a very small hint of sarcasm.

"Y-Yeah."

"I never knew that you liked hypocrisy, Trucy..._Enigmar_," He said, putting emphasis on the surname.

Trucy gasped as she realized what he meant, and frowned.

"Look, Trucy, that was a long time ago," Apollo tried to comfort her._ I think it's best for us to go now. That woman is making me sick, and I've already got what I wanted._

"Let's go, Trucy. I can't stand being here anymore."

"O-Okay...' She said in a sad tone, still affected by what Kristoph said.

"Before you go, Justice, there's a little favor I'd like to ask."

Apollo reluctantly approached the cell. Kristoph handed him a piece a paper.

"Take his to flower shop near here and give them my name. They will give you a flower bouquet. This bouquet is a gift for Wright." Kristoph's voice had an eerie tone to it –Apollo considered that maybe the flowers would be poisoned.

* * *

Apollo looked at the clock at the train station in Kurain. _It's already 7 pm… Man, it's getting late, and I still have a lot to do..._

He glanced at the bouquet in his hands. This "gift" from Kristoph to Phoenix puzzled him. Not because they were dangerous or anything – he had had Ema check the flowers to check for poison, but according to her there wasn't a single trace of poison on them. What confused him was the kind of flowers in the bouquet: there were two types.

_What Mr. Gavin is thinking? Why he would want to give Mr. Wright a bouquet of...dahlias and irises? I don't understand. Do they have some sort of meaning? _His thoughts were interrupted by a sob. He looked to his side and noticed that Trucy was crying.

"Trucy? Are you okay, Trucy? Is something wrong? Why are you-"

"I'm no different to her, am I?"

"Her? What are you talking about?"

"Morgan. I guess that deep down we're the same..."

"Trucy, what are you talking about? Wait, are you talking about what Mr. Gavin said?

She nodded.

"Look, Trucy. don't let what he says get to you. You and Morgan are two completely different people."

"No, we're not!" She blurted out. "What I did seven years ago was no different from what Morgan is trying to do now."

"What?"

"I mean, when I helped Daddy escape from the courthouse that day, I didn't even think twice. I-I didn't even care that I was committing a crime!" Apollo realized that she was talking about Zak Gramarye. "And because of what I did, I ruined Daddy's life!" Now she was talking about Phoenix Wright. "When I stop to think about it, I think I ruined many peoples' lives: Uncle Valant, Prosecutor Gavin, Vera; all of them suffered because I wanted to help Daddy escape."

"Don't be stupid!" Apollo shouted. Trucy raised her head and looked at him, shocked. "Look, nothing was your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened to all of them."

"But I..."

"I mean, of course helping your father escape that day was wrong, but you did that because you loved him. You did that because you thought that was the right thing to do. What Morgan is trying to do is completely different. She wants to Pearl to be the master not because she loves her daughter, but because she wants to regain her "honour" – if she ever had any of that in the first place. She doesn't even care about Pearl. Besides, she is fully aware that what she's doing is wrong! You two are nothing alike."

"I-I... Apollo!" She hugged him, which made him drop the bouquet. She began to cry. Apollo, although surprised, hugged her back, and tried to calm her by making soothing sounds. _This case is hard on her. I think it's best to leave her with Mr. Wright at the Manor and continue the investigation by myself. _He let her go, and picked up the bouquet from the floor.

"Let's go, Trucy."

* * *

Dramatic chapter, huh? I loved writing the end, the brother/sister moment between Apollo and Trucy was cute, and dramatic as well, and get ready, things will only get darker from here, but there will be humor, don't worry. Please review!


	21. Turnabout Family Feud 13

Hi, everyone! I'm back! With a new chapter, it's not beta readed yet (demonprosecutor, if you're reading this, please forgive me!), and I didn't want you guys to think that I have forgotten this story, please forgive the grammar mistakes, I tried my best! EDIT: demonprosecutor edit it for me! The grammar doesn't sucks anymore.

* * *

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

"From Kristoph?" Phoenix asked, looking strangely at the bouquet that Apollo had just given him.

"Yeah, I thought that it was weird as well," replied the young attorney.

Apollo and Phoenix were in the Side Room of the Manor. After all that crying, Trucy wasn't in the mood for a murder investigation. Right now, she was in the kitchen with Maya, helping her with dinner. Apollo took this opportunity to deliver Kristoph's gift.

"Heh," Phoenix snorted. "You sure know how to provoke people, Kristoph," he said to no one in particular. "A bouquet of dahlias and irises – you know how to mess with scars from the past."

_Scars of the past? _Apollo thought, confused.

"Mr. Wright?"

"What?"

"Well, why would Mr. Gavin want to give you this? What sort of connections could you have with these flowers?"

Phoenix stared at the ceiling for moment, then finally turned to Apollo.

"I dunno..." He said lazily. "You know how Kristoph can be weird sometimes." He said with goofy smile. But, behind this smile, Apollo saw something. Not _something_. Some_ things_. There were **_5 psyche-locks. 5._**

_What...What could Mr. Wright be hiding?"_

* * *

As Apollo left the manor, planning to see Dusa, he noticed a group of people in front of the Kurain Boulder. It was Ema, Vera and Franziska.

The prosecutor was waving her whip around and barking orders at Ema. Sometimes she would point at Vera, who would flinch every time. Apollo decided that he didn't want to get invloved.

Suddenly, Ema threw a snackoo at Franziska, and shouted "That's it!". Vera gasped and braced herself for the worst as she looked at Franziska with fear. She had noticed that Franziska wasn't as kind as she had previously thought.

Franziska simply sighed calmly. She pointed her whip at a bag lying on the floor. Ema froze in terror, and Vera looked at the prosecutor as if she was threatening to kill someone. Curious. Apollo took a closer look at the scene. Ah, she had indeed threatened someone. Ema's precious chemistry set. Ema whimpered and sadly returned to her work. Vera patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

Apollo looked at scene with pity. _And that, without a doubt...is that, _he thought, and went on his way.

* * *

Apollo was looking at Dusa's house, dumbfounded.

"Mia wasn't kidding when she said Dusa had a sick fixation with snakes," he muttered to himself.

Dusa's house – if that could be considered a house, as Apollo felt that the word "lair" was more appropriate – was full of snakes decorations. There were snakes everywhere, from the pattern on the floor to the design of the doorknob.

"Such a creepy place..." Apollo said as he entered the place. "And the atmosphere blends so well with the night-time," he added with sarcasm.

* * *

As he entered the place unannounced –he had the feeling that if he announced himself, snakes would pop out of everywhere and charge at him – he carefully walked through the house, trying not to look at the snake-themed furniture in the house. Suddenly, he heard something crawling on the floor. He instantly tensed and looked around nervously.

"Snake, snake..." He muttered as he walked, until he felt something on his feet.

"SNAKEEEEEEEE!" He screamed and ran through the room, hiding himself in a cardboard box behind the couch.

"Mystic Polly?"

Apollo gasped. _Hugh? _He got outside the box and saw that Hugh was sweeping the floor with a broom. His mind went blank as he tried to do some math.

_Hugh + Broom + Sweeping the floor + Room full of snake objects = ..._

He snapped back to reality when he realized the answer to his equation.

"Hugh, NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!" he shouted at a confused Hugh.

"Do what?" Before the angry attorney could reply, another voice spoke.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?" A very venomous voice said from the door. Hugh froze on the spot. _Ugh, this poisonous voice... it could only be... _

At one of the doors stood a very angry Dusa, glaring at petrified Hugh.

"Hugh, what have you done this time – oh, another visitor?" She looked at Apollo, who waved nervously at her. "Oh. You are that attorney," she said in polite, yet mocking tone._ What do you mean by "that attorney"?_

"Mr. Justice, I'm sure you would like to ask me some questions, but I must ask you to wait a bit as I am currently meditating. Hugh; while I finish my meditation, please prepare some tea for my guest. Now hush, tiger boy."

She spoke so fast that Apollo couldn't answer, and returned to her room. Apollo looked at Hugh with confusion before asking: "Tiger boy? Did she just call you tiger boy?"

"Yeah, I believe she did..."

"..."

"..."

They kept staring at each other until Hugh realized what Apollo was talking about.

"N-N-No, Mystic Polly, you got it all wrong! I'm not...we're not...I mean, as if I would...ugh...look, you are seriously misunderstanding things here!"

"Really? Do tell," Apollo said, looking at Hugh with pity.

"Look, she called me tiger boy, not because...of something like that. She called me tiger boy, because of my position in the family!"

"Position?" Now the attorney was curious.

Hugh sighed. "This is going a long story, but I guess you should know. It's the story of the Fey clan."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistake. By the way, the whole tiger thing that Hugh is going to explain is a sort of caste system based on the chinese astrology that theFey clan used to have. Note the word "**_used_**", it doesn't exist anymore. See you next time!


	22. Turnabout Family Feud 14

Hi! Sorry for taking so long, it's just this chapter was difficult to write, but I think it turned out great!

* * *

Apollo Justice: The Fey Chronicles

* * *

"Well..." Hugh began as he poured Apollo some tea.

"Wait," the attorney interrupted. He took a sip of the tea before speaking again. "Why are you obeying Dusa? You're not her servant or anything. I mean, you don't even live here!" he said worriedly. He took another sip of the tea. "Needs some honey," he mentioned.

Hugh was about to add some honey to Apollo's tea when Apollo stood up from the armchair that he was sitting in and stopped him. "I told you before, Hugh; you're not a servant."

Hugh hesitated for a moment before replying. "Well, yes..." He hesitated again. "But you're a guest, so..."

"Not **_your_** guest. You don't live here, do you?"

"No...but!"

"Then don't do it," he said bluntly. ''And since the owner of this house is current occupied "meditating"," he said with sarcasm – Apollo didn't believe for one second in Dusa. He was sure she was up to something – "I'll do it myself," he said as he added the honey to his tea.

After putting the honey pot back, he took another sip. _Better_, He thought as he sat down, cup and plate on his lap. "Well then, Hugh, what was it that you wanted to tell me? What's the reason why she called you "tiger boy" and why are you obeying that woman?" He took another sip. "The two things are related, aren't they?"

"You figured it's the same reason?" Hugh asked, surprised.

"The way she called you "tiger boy'' while giving you the order gave it way," He replied, taking another sip of the tea.

"So..." Hugh was about to begin when Apollo interrupted him again.

"Hugh, sit," he said in a serious tone.

"What?" The medium asked, confused.

"You don't live here so you're guest as well. Make yourself comfortable."

"But-"

"Sit."

"Okay..." He sat down on a couch at the side of the table that was in front of the armchair that Apollo was currently sitting on. "Mystic Polly, you know about the first master of Kurain, don't you?"

"Ami Fey, right?"

"Everything was okay when she was alive, but when she died ... there were some problems."

"What problems?

"Her successor."

"Her successor? Wasn't that her daughter? She had one, didn't she? I think I saw her name in scroll of the Fey Manor. What was it again – Alma Fey, right?

"Yes....but, Mystic Alma Fey wasn't her only daughter..."

"She had sister?"

"Sisters, actually. 10 – one born in the following year of the previous. Mystic Alma was the oldest of Ami Fey's 11 daughters."

_11 years. A daughter each year. Ami Fey, must have had a lot of..."free time", _Apollo thought, slightly shocked.

"Mystic Ami Fey had two husbands. The first one, Huang Ryuu, was Mystic Alma's father. He was a kind man who respected Mystic Ami's powers, but he died shortly after his daughter's birth. Because of tradition, Ami Fey was forced to marry again. Her second husband was a man named Angra Mainyu. He was the father of Lamia Fey, Eowyn Fey, Aria Fey, Haria Fey, Gallia Fey, Inua Fey, Portia Fey, Nezu Fey and Eniko Fey. He was a bit different than her first husband."

"Different? How?"

"He...feared Ami Fey. He treated her very badly, saying that she was an "evil witch"."

"Then why marry her, if she was "evil"?"

"Well... The Fey clan was quire prestigious, so..."

"Say no more. I get the picture..., wait! You only said ten names! What about the eleventh daughter?"

Hugh hesitated for a moment before answering. ''The eleventh daughter, Lykke Fey, was a... bastard child."

"Bastard?"

"She was the daughter of a man that Mystic Ami regarded as her "guiding light"; Akio Aslan."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, especially with the time I took to write it; it's just that I thought that if I threw the whole story together in a single chapter, it would be too confusing. And about the names; they all have meanings:

Huang Ryuu: Huang is a Chinese name for "light", because of his kind nature, and Ryuu is a Japanese name for "dragon", because his daughter is the head of the main family, the dragon family.

Alma Fey: Alma means "soul" in Portuguese.

Angra Mainyu: His whole name means "evil spirit" in Avestan, an Iranian language. In Persian mythology, it was the name of the god of darkness. It's ironic, since he called Ami "evil".

Lamia Fey: Lamia is a snake-woman from mythology.

Eowyn Fey: Means "horse lover" in Old English.

Aria Fey: Aria sounds like Aries, the classic zodiac sign, symbolized by a ram, a chinese sign.

Haria Fey: Similar to Hari, an Indian name that means "monkey."

Gallia Fey: Similar to Gallus, a roman word that means "rooster".

Inua Fey: Similar to Inu, "dog" in Japanese.

Portia Fey: Means "pig" in Roman.

Nezu Fey: Similar to Nezumi, similar to nezumi "rat" in Japanese.

Eniko Fey: Mean "cow" in Hungarian, the bovine, like the ox.

They are all named after the animals of Chinese astrology, they were all born in they Chinese year of their respective animals, Alma, the oldest was born in the year of the dragon, and the bastard and youngest, Lykke was born in the year of the tiger. I will explain the rabbit family the next chapter.

Lykke Fey: Means "good fortune" and "happiness" in Danish. It's also an ironic name, since she was born because of an affair.

Akio Aslan: Akio means "bright", "husband" and "hero" in japanase, because he was Ami's "guiding light' and Aslan means "lion'' a big feline, like the tiger, and his daughter Lykke, was the first member of the tiger family.

Also, something interesting, Phoenix's Japanese name Ryuuichi has the kanji for dragon, the symbol of the Maya's family, and some historians believe that the name Apollo comes from Appaliunas, that means "father lion", again a big feline like the tiger, the symbol of Hugh's family, Dusa is similar to medusa and is similar to Dusan, from Slavic, it means "soul, spirit", it's pretty fitting for a Fey. Hugh in Germanic, means "heart, mind, spirit", again a pretty fitting name for a Fey, and last but not least, Mark Canary sounds similar to "mercenary", and he was the "street mercenary".

By the way, the next chapter may also take while to be posted, as I said, it's pretty difficult to write, but it's fun as well! Please review!


End file.
